Live to Rise
by Ancalime8301
Summary: Pepper finds her way through the chaos following Tony's latest fight against aliens. Takes place during and after Infinity War.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After I saw Infinity War the first couple of times, there were two things I craved to see in fic: Tony and Nebula after the end of the movie, and what becomes of Pepper after her brief appearance onscreen. I found plenty of Tony and Nebula stories, but nothing about Pepper*. So I started writing one. In typical fashion, it has become much more of a Thing than I intended-this first chapter was originally the entirety of the story; now I'm starting on the fourth chapter, which might be the last? But I thought that about the third, so...

The title is shamelessly borrowed from the end credits song from _Avengers_.

*As of early May. I haven't checked again since I started writing this fic.

* * *

"Come back here right now! Come back . . ." Pepper could hear the hysteria in her words, veering perilously close to what Tony called her harpy voice. He would think she was overreacting, he didn't know . . .

"I'm going to-" she started before she was certain how she wanted to finish, but it didn't matter. The crackling static abruptly ceased and she was alone.

'Kill you' was how Tony would finish the sentence on her behalf, and maybe it was better that way.

Bad enough that he was headed into space, the very expanse that had haunted his nightmares for years. Bad enough that he felt it was his only choice; had there been any other way, he would have taken it. That much, she could say without hesitation.

She closed her eyes and let herself feel his hand on her shoulder and hers on his arm at the moment their world turned upside down. Despite the sudden reappearance of Bruce Banner and warnings of the end of the universe, Tony had hesitated, his grip bruising, as he was torn between the desire to live up to the promises he'd made to her and the knowledge that he was needed to help save the day. Again. She'd kissed his cheek and pushed him toward the portal.

Would she have done it if she'd known then that he was right? No, that wasn't the right question. Would he have gone if he knew he was right? Yes, a thousand times yes, because that was twice as much reason to save the world and, heaven help her, she loved him for it.

"I'm going to have your baby," she whispered uselessly into the silence. Her hand trembled around the phone, much as it had an hour and several lifetimes earlier as she clutched the third positive pregnancy test. Three tests from three different brands, purchased at three different stores, had all reached the same conclusion. Tony was right, damn him.

And now he was out of reach, possibly permanently. She allowed herself five minutes to fall apart, then dried her tears, straightened her ponytail and rose from the couch, turning off the muted television with a gesture.

"Friday, send everything you have about what happened to Rhodey. Wait, do I need to call him first?"

"No, boss, Colonel Rhodes was notified when the Off Planet Protocol was activated."

"The Off Planet Protocol?" she echoed faintly.

"A contingency plan activated when Mr. Stark left the atmosphere, boss."

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but Tony wasn't there to humor her. "How many other contingency plans are there?"

"There are forty-six distinct scenarios accounted for, each with at least two variations depending on the personnel remaining available, boss."

"Oh, Tony," Pepper said with fond exasperation, then frowned as she finally noticed Friday's speech pattern had shifted. "I'm not your boss, don't call me that."

"The protocol dictates that I answer to you alone while Mr. Stark is unavailable, boss lady," Friday responded awkwardly after a noticeable pause.

"Then I demand you continue calling me Ms. Potts," she said firmly. "Is there anything else in the protocol that I should know about?"

Tony's forethought included a statement to be released by the company, the designation of an interim chairman of the board for Stark Industries, and permission for Pepper to manage his accounts, including a donation for cleanup and rebuilding following whatever event led to him leaving orbit. The amount of said donation was, of course, left to her discretion. There were many more provisions relating to Rhodey and the compound and even Captain America's shield, but Friday assured her that the means and timing of carrying them out were already arranged, so Pepper let Friday deal with that and focused on the parts she needed to handle.

Her first call was to Tony's head lawyer, to make sure the contingency plan was legally sound. He affirmed that he'd personally reviewed each of the many variations of all the plans, though at the time he'd thought Tony's preparation bordered on paranoia. "I only hope he'll be back to say 'I told you so'," the lawyer said with a hint of regret.

Her second call was to the interim board chair, who had already tried to reach her at the office. The conversation was brief and to the point, and ended with the decision to call an emergency board meeting in an hour to assure everyone that all was under control.

After that she called her secretary and had her walk through the urgent business that had come up, all the while sorting through her email on the large picture window display. She wasn't even supposed to be working today; she'd taken the day off under the guise of needing time for wedding preparations, though the real plan had been to spend most of the day alone with Tony. She ruthlessly suppressed that thought and the emotional tangle it evoked. If she let herself think about it, she'd be a wreck for the call with the board and that wouldn't help anything.

Falling apart could come later. It was Friday, after all, and she had an entire lonely weekend ahead of her for wallowing if she could just make it through the next few hours.

As she ended the call with her secretary, the display in front of her dimmed and the current time was superimposed over her email in foot-tall numbers, along with a single word rebuke: _Lunch?_ Given that it was closer to three than two and they'd had breakfast before eight, it wasn't an unreasonable question. But her stomach churned at the thought of food and she shuddered.

"I know you don't do this for Tony, he wouldn't notice something that subtle," she said aloud.

"It is remarkably effective when combined with frozen inputs, Ms. Potts," Friday commented blandly. "Mr. Stark's usual reaction involves profanity."

"Of course it does," Pepper said. "How do you respond?"

The digital time display was replaced by a series of photos of different-colored smoothies. "I provide options until he selects what he finds acceptable. Would you like a smoothie, Ms. Potts?"

"I-that would be fine, thank you, but I don't know what all of these are. Pick one for me? Nothing too sweet."

"Of course, Ms. Potts." A countdown replaced the images and there was rattling and whirring in the kitchen.

Pepper used the toilet and washed her face, then meandered to the kitchen, where a full glass awaited her. As she picked it up, Friday said helpfully, "You might also want some water, Ms. Potts."

She cast a glare at the nearest camera even as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and pushed the door closed with her hip. "I never realized you were such a mother hen."

"I am . . . concerned," the AI admitted. "About the boss, and you. The directives providing for your wellbeing in Mr. Stark's absence are extensive."

Pepper considered this as she returned to the living room, absently sipping at the smoothie. "What aren't you telling me?"

The silence immediately following her question spoke volumes. "There are two items yet to be shared," Friday admitted. "Your call begins in two minutes, Ms. Potts."

"You'd better be ready to come clean when I'm done," she commanded, then felt a little silly for taking that tone with a computer.

"Yes, Ms. Potts," Friday said meekly.

The call with the board went as well as it could, and didn't last as long as it might have. Pepper felt a rush of gratitude for their confidence in her and in Tony's forethought and leadership in recent years. The company would remain strong no matter what happened to its namesake.

Which was more than she could say for herself. Her hands were trembling by the time the meeting was finished; having to discuss Tony's disappearance at length had resurfaced all of the fear and panic and loss she'd been suppressing these long hours.

"Ms. Potts," Friday ventured hesitantly when exactly one minute had passed since she'd hung up the phone.

"What?" she snapped.

"If you wish me to 'come clean', you should proceed to the back patio."

Her curiosity was enough distraction from the impending panic that she went without question. She halted in shock as soon as she stepped outside. "Friday, what is the meaning of this?" Her voice quavered on the last word.

She didn't really need to ask. The sleek armor spoke for itself, so much like Tony's but with more gold accenting the feminine curves.

"Boss planned it as a gift for your wedding," Friday replied. "He finished the design three days ago. Would you like an overview of its features, Ms. Potts?"

"Not right now," she said thickly, stepping forward to trace her fingertips over the gleaming metal. "Why were you hiding this?"

"Its use seemed . . . unwise in your condition."

She bristled at the insinuation. "You aren't saying a word to anyone about that until I say so, Friday. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Continued preservation of your person seems more likely with a suit of protective armor at your disposal."

She continued her slow circuit of the motionless armor, Friday's words and her observations putting together some pieces in her mind. "So it's solely protective? No weapons?"

"There are no armaments beyond the repulsors' offensive capabilities in the original design, but the functionality will adapt to needs as they arise."

"Does it- is it- are there nanothings? Like Tony's?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

"How am I supposed to take it anywhere?"

"It will retract if you tap the breastbone area twice."

She obediently rapped below a glowing circle that would rest at the notch of her collarbone and the suit melted away into a necklace that fell to the paving stones. Pepper picked it up carefully, marveling that a suit of armor could shrivel into a ruby and gold bauble that looked little different than the chunky statement necklaces found at trendy stores. She fastened it around her neck with shaking fingers and wiped her damp cheeks with her sleeve.

She felt stronger already and she hadn't even put the suit on yet. Her fingers stroked the necklace, learning the feel of the new jewelry she would probably never take off again. "What was the other thing you needed to tell me?"

"Boss attempted to send Spider-Man back to the surface, but he did not arrive and I lost contact with his suit AI, Ms. Potts. I believe he is lost in space with Mr. Stark."

She could feel the blood drain from her face. "Does his aunt know?"

"There was no provision for this situation in the contingency plan, Ms. Potts."

"Which means no," she said, hurrying back inside the house. "Call her, right now. I'll- I'll think of something to say."

The call was answered on the second ring. "Where the fuck is Peter? I swear to God, Stark, if you don't give me a good explanation of what happened in the next two seconds I'm going to make you wish you hadn't been born-"

"May, it's Pepper," she interjected.

The tirade from the other end of the line stopped abruptly. "He hasn't come back, has he."

"No," she whispered.

"Where's Peter?" May demanded, but all the heat had left her tone.

"He's with Tony, as far as Tony's AI knows."

"Oh my God," she said weakly.

"I know. I'm so sorry, May. Knowing Tony, they'll be back, but I don't know how long it will take."

"Oh my God," she repeated.

Pepper remained silent for a moment before venturing, "Do you want to come over? We can compare notes, keep each other company, that sort of thing."

May hesitated.

"Please," she added softly. It would be easier for both of them.

"Okay. You'll pick me up?"

"Absolutely. I'll be there soon."

She had every intention of driving there herself, but Happy was waiting for her by the car. "I figured you'd have to go somewhere eventually," he said simply.

"Thanks, Happy. The Parker place, please, and I'll fill you in on the way."

.

May was waiting when Happy pulled up to the curb. Pepper climbed out and hugged her fiercely, and May gripped her tightly in return. "They'll be back," Pepper said, uncertain whether she was trying to convince May or herself.

"Like a bad penny?" May joked hollowly, allowing Happy to take her bag and escort her to the door of the car.

May told them what she knew about what happened and Pepper filled in a few more details while Happy studied them solemnly in the rearview mirror as he drove. When they arrived, Friday greeted them, "Dinner will be delivered in ten minutes."

Pepper rolled her eyes and led May to the living room while Happy took her bag to the nearest guest room. When the food arrived, May seemed surprised. "Your computer is really creeping me out. Or do you always order Thai?"

"I've never ordered Thai," Pepper said. "Friday, why did you order this?"

"My file on the Parkers indicate a preference for Thai food, Ms. Potts. Is that incorrect?"

She looked to May for an answer. "No, that is freakishly correct," May said with some agitation. "Does he always pull shit like this?"

"I am uncertain what you are referring to, Mrs. Parker," Friday said.

"Tony fucking Stark. Does he have a file on everyone he's ever met or am I somehow special?"

"There's a certain amount of information routinely collected by his technology," Pepper said slowly. She'd become so used to Tony's tech that its occasionally intrusive nature went unnoticed and having to explain it forced her to confront its presence anew. "But yes, you are special because of your connection to Peter."

"Oh, Peter," May said mournfully even as she accepted a plate from Pepper and mechanically began to fill it.

When they'd settled in the living room with their food-because who cared about tables and possible stains on the upholstery with the day they'd had-May said abruptly, "Can I be totally honest with you?"

"Please."

"Right now I'm cursing the day that Tony Stark walked into my apartment looking for Peter." Her voice faltered and she looked down at her plate rather than toward Pepper. "But at the same time, if Peter is in space like you think, there's no one else I'd rather have at his side and I don't know what to do with that."

"Tony will do whatever he can to protect him," Pepper said. It was the only thing she felt she could say, though she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought: _even if it means his own life_.

May looked up and studied her face. "I know," she said, nodding. "That's the only reason I have hope I'll see him again." Then she laughed as she stabbed a cube of chicken with her fork. "He's going to have so much to tell me about, he won't shut up for days."

"I wonder what they'll see," Pepper mused, remembering Tony's first foray into space and his terror of what he saw there. She sincerely hoped Peter wouldn't be so traumatized.

They ate in silence for a while. "Can I ask questions about your wedding or would that be too much right now?" May asked abruptly.

"You can ask, and if it's too much I'll say so," she said guardedly.

"Oh, good, I could use some girl talk," May said with a grin. "Most important, is it true that you've already picked out your dress?"

Pepper relaxed; this was safe ground. "I have, you want to see a picture?"

May definitely wanted to see a picture, and they easily settled into chatter about the dress, the day, and all the details that inevitably came up during wedding planning. It was like talking to her girlfriends, back when they kept in touch. May even had some sage advice from her own wedding day, which led Pepper to ask about Ben for the first time-she'd wondered, but never thought it right to bring up-and they had a good, long conversation.

After a while Happy quietly got up from his chair in the corner where he'd kept an eye on both them and the door and began to clean up. May kept talking as if she didn't notice his presence, but when he left the room, she leaned forward and whispered, "Was the driver really just picking up after us?"

Pepper laughed. "He's actually my head of security. He finds doing the dishes relaxing, maybe because it's one of the few things Tony never claims he can do better."

"I just never thought I'd see a man voluntarily clean anything."

They chatted well into the night and went to sleep at opposite ends of the giant couch as if it was a high school sleepover. Pepper woke periodically, disturbed by lights filtering into the window but not bothered enough to get up and do something about it. Eventually she remembered Friday and mumbled a comment about the light, which immediately vanished. Being in charge of Friday was going to take some getting used to; Tony normally took care of bossing around his AI.

Then she descended into a dream in which she was very pregnant, going into labor, and though she wandered the mansion, the tower, the Malibu house, she could not find a single person. She stumbled through endless rooms, crying out in pain, but no one came to help. She was alone.

Pepper woke with a start, her heart racing, her stomach churning and queasy with remembered anxiety. She slid off the couch, careful not to wake May, and padded to the master bathroom. After a moment's indecision, she undressed and started the shower.

The water was almost scalding, but she couldn't shake a lingering chill. Part of her kept expecting Tony to slip in, wrap his arms around her, and kiss her neck; she could almost feel the ghost of his touch across her back. She closed her eyes and let the tears come.

Her skin was beyond wrinkled when she finally shut off the water and toweled off, wandering into the walk-in closet without thinking about it and stopping short at the sight of Tony's shirts hanging neatly beside hers. Pepper took a deep breath and ignored them long enough to pull on clean undergarments and jeans, suddenly realizing that she'd have to completely overhaul her wardrobe in a few months' time. She still had a few months, right? She'd have to demand a clear timeline of what to expect when she saw her doctor on Tuesday.

She found herself drawn to Tony's t-shirts and pulled on one of his favorites, worn soft and smelling vaguely of him despite being recently washed. It was enough to get the tears going again, and she couldn't stop even when there was a soft knock. "Pepper?"

She moved to the doorway of the closet to look toward the open bedroom door. "Happy," she replied, rubbing at the wetness on her cheeks as she took a few slow steps in his direction.

"May didn't know where you'd gone," he said by way of explanation for his presence. He hesitated just a moment, then stepped into the room, digging into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, which he offered to her. "Are you all right?"

As she took the handkerchief, she noticed that his hand suddenly looked strange. "Happy?" she said in bewilderment, then watched with horror as he dissolved into dust before her eyes. "Happy!" she wailed, falling to her knees to touch the fine powder with trembling fingers.

A sudden memory of her dream drove her back to her feet and out of the room. "May? May! Where are you?" she called with increasing desperation.

"No need to shout, I'm right here," May said, emerging from the kitchen with a cup of coffee, which she set down as soon as she saw Pepper. "What's going on?" she demanded, taking Pepper's cold hands in her warm ones.

"Happy..." she said, her voice catching. "Happy just- he's- oh my god, Friday, what happened to Happy?"

"Mr. Hogan disintegrated in the master bedroom, cause unknown. Such incidents are occurring worldwide, Ms. Potts. Approximately one quarter of the world's population has disappeared so far."

"So far?" May repeated in disbelief. "It keeps happening?"

Pepper clutched May's hands, terrified she would be next. "Is Rhodey still... with us?"

"Unknown, Ms. Potts. I am unable to scan the country of Wakanda."

"Wakanda? There was another one of those ships over Wakanda overnight. It was on the news," May said breathlessly. "It has to be related, don't you think?"

Pepper ignored her. "Use whatever back door Tony programmed in his suit to find out if the suit is occupied," she demanded.

There was a moment's delay, then Friday said, "The suit is occupied and operational. Shall I- Ms. Potts, an incoming commercial airliner from London just lost its second pilot." The unspoken invitation was in her tone and in the silence following the grave pronouncement. Such a flight would have hundreds aboard, even with the disappearances, and the death toll wherever it crashed would be at least hundreds more.

May looked puzzled and started to speak, but Pepper was already pulling away from her, heading for the front door. "May, use my phone, start checking on everyone you know. Friday, I'm going to need that crash course."

The suit slid over her, smooth as silk. Pepper took a deep breath as she assumed the stance she'd seen Tony use for takeoff. She looked to the sky and the suit display burst into life, Friday's voice guiding her through what she saw as she began to fly.

 _I know what I have to do, and I know in my heart that it's right_ , Tony's long ago words echoed in her mind, and for now, that was the only thing that mattered. Everything else could wait.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Pepper's suit is the Rescue suit from the comics (with a few modifications).

Originally, I thought about having May disappear, but the "She's not alone" line from the movie and an interview with the directors saying that May survived made me change my mind. I'm glad I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"-per? Pepper, if you can hear me, please respond."

The crackling voice suddenly invading her suit would have caused her to drop her burden in shock if she'd been carrying him. Fortunately, Harley Keener was strapped onto her back-where May had found a climbing harness, she didn't know and didn't care to ask-and they were nearly back to the compound where she could freak out in peace.

His words repeated, and her hope waned again. It sounded like a recorded message. Still, it was worth a response. "Tony?" she said, her voice breaking on the second syllable.

"Pepper?" His voice was clearer now, and it was so obviously him she felt like weeping. Less than forty-eight hours since he disappeared and he was back.

"Tony, where are you?"

"Incoming. Where are you?"

"The compound," she said shortly, concentrating all her attention on landing without causing herself, the boy, or the pavement any damage.

It hadn't been so difficult the first dozen times, but she'd been going for hours. Once the immediate threat of aircraft falling from the sky was addressed, she'd helped with a few rescues in the city before shuttling May and the people May and Friday had located to the relative safety and security of the compound, where power and supplies were more readily available. She'd had to fly the dozen or so people individually; the wrecks of driverless vehicles and narrow throughways cleared only for emergency response meant driving anywhere was a lost cause.

May was waiting on the landing pad to welcome their newest compatriot, and the sight of her brought Pepper up short. She commanded the suit to release Harley's harness, which May helped him remove, while she kept the helmet closed.

"Tony, is Peter with you?" she demanded, realizing as the connection cleared that his breathing was labored. "Are you injured?"

There was a moment's hesitation. "No, and yes," he said reluctantly.

She resisted the impulse to swear and looked up as Friday traced the path of an incoming spaceship. "You're on that ship I see?"

"Yes."

"You should know May is here too."

"Shit. I'd almost hoped-"

He didn't finish the thought because he didn't have to. Pepper understood. "How badly are you hurt?" She finally retracted the suit and moved out of the way for the ship to land. May was about to go inside with Harley, but Pepper hurried forward and put a hand on her arm. "Wait, I may need help. We're about to have company."

By then the ship was close enough to be seen by the naked eye and May blanched. "Should we have weapons?"

"No, it's friendly." It didn't escape her notice that Tony never answered her question, but with the helmet off she decided not to ask again. He'd arrive soon enough.

As the sleek ship settled to the ground, its shape so different from what they'd seen on the news, Pepper said, "Friday, how many are aboard?"

"Two, Ms. Potts."

Tense silence reigned after the engines shut off and before the gangway opened with a whoosh. Pepper wasn't sure what to expect, so her knees almost went weak with relief when Tony emerged on his own two feet, supported by a blue person. She started forward, May right behind her, but she stopped and turned back when she realized May had gone very still.

"Where- what happened to Peter?" May asked, her eyes fixed on Tony, who continued to approach them at a slow but steady pace.

Pepper put a hand on her shoulder, which May immediately shook off.

Tony's expression was grave as he came to a stop and shrugged off the help of the blue alien woman. He stood before May under his own power, his right arm wrapped protectively around his middle. "He's- he's gone," he replied brokenly. "He was fine, but then people started dissolving and he went too. I'm- I'm so sorry, May. If there was anything I could have done . . . you have to believe I would have."

Pepper watched the exchange anxiously. They'd had enough time to hear about and see the fallout of what was estimated to be half the planet's population suddenly disintegrating into dust to know that it had happened everywhere.

To be told no one in the universe was exempt wasn't really a shock until it meant Peter Parker wouldn't be coming home even though Tony Stark did. May's expression of devastation would haunt her; while she knew that Tony's return wasn't at the expense of Peter's, it was hard not to feel guilty over her relief at having him back.

"Why? Why were you spared and he wasn't?" May demanded in anguish.

Pepper saw Tony flinch and knew he'd been asking himself the same question ever since it happened. He looked wrecked, pale and trembling. He'd have new nightmares now, and she wondered if he'd ever be able to shake them. With each successive disaster, it had been harder and harder for him to find rest amid the dreams and self-recrimination.

"I don't know," Tony whispered. He wavered then, and seemed about to collapse.

Pepper had been vacillating between making an attempt to comfort May and going to Tony, but that settled it. She and the blue woman moved simultaneously, and between them he sank to his knees. He clutched Pepper's shirt and buried his face in her shoulder. "Tony," she said softly. "Where are you hurt?"

He turned his head to the side and, rather than answer the question, he huffed a laugh. "I see you found your present."

"Friday made sure of it. We'll have a long talk about that later. Where are you hurt?" she repeated more firmly.

"Left side. He was stabbed with his own weapon," the blue woman said, her voice tinged with something mechanical and Pepper wondered what her story was.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I never asked your name."

"Nebula."

"Nebula, I'm Pepper and that's May. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish to remain here. We have plenty of food and rooms, and Tony has tools if you need to make any repairs."

"Hey," Tony protested weakly. "Do you offer my tools to every alien that crosses your path?"

"Since this is the first one, apparently yes, I do," Pepper retorted. "Can you stand, or do I need to carry you inside?"

Tony sat up with effort and she felt cold without him pressed up against her. He glanced down his left side and briefly lifted his right hand. "Don't be mad, honey, but I think I'm going to need actual professional help this time." He followed this pronouncement by leaning even more heavily against her and her heart leaped into her throat.

"Friday, can you use his suit to put pressure on the bleeding?" she asked desperately.

A skeleton of the suit constructed itself down his left side, front and back, then spread out to circle his waist. It was patchy, but judging from Tony's grimace it was succeeding in the appointed task. "Medical care is recommended immediately, boss," Friday reported.

Pepper wasted no time in debate, activating her suit and turning to May and Nebula as it slid over her clothes. May was pale but composed, which reassured Pepper even as she wondered how it was possible. Perhaps she was the sort who only broke down in private. "May, give Nebula and Harley the tour. Nebula, if there's anyone we can try to reach for you, let May know." She hooked Tony's left arm around her neck, then took him into her arms, her suit melding to his and snaking over and around his legs to keep him secure in flight.

"Harley is here?" Tony asked confusedly. "Why is Harley here?"

"His mother and sister are gone," she said grimly. "Now shut up and let me fly."

"God, that's hot," he groaned.

She rolled her eyes and focused on getting him into the city as quickly as possible. Hospital employees had been severely reduced by the vanishings, of course, but she knew of one that still had enough emergency staff to be relatively functional. She'd been there earlier in the day with a badly injured man she'd extricated from a burning apartment building.

She landed on the sidewalk outside the hospital and didn't even look down at Tony before dashing through the automatic doors. "Doctor Palmer! Is Doctor Palmer still here?" she called urgently.

"Miss, you can't go back there, you need to be triaged-" a nurse started as Pepper hurried past the nurses' station.

"Do you want to be responsible for Tony Stark bleeding out in this hallway?" Pepper snarled, pausing just long enough that her armor boots clanked on the floor.

The nurse's eyes widened as she took in Pepper's armor and Tony in her arms. "Doctor Palmer is back there, I'll have someone make an open bed for you. Go!"

"Doctor Palmer!" Pepper yelled, continuing on her way into the emergency department. She'd just passed the first bay when the doctor emerged from a door at the other end of the hallway.

"Who's yelling?" Dr. Christine Palmer asked, looking around, and her eyes widened when she saw Pepper charging down the hallway. She quickly glanced around and gestured. "Ms. Potts. Here, put him here. What's the- Where's he hurt?"

Pepper set Tony gently on the bed and gestured for both of their suits to retract fully. "Left side, stabbed. No idea how long ago." She took Tony's right hand and tried to stay close but out of the way.

"It's been hours," Tony said faintly.

Dr. Palmer's gaze swept over him critically, noting the growing blood stain on his jacket, then opened it to take a closer look. "What's this in the wound opening?"

"Web fluid. And nanoparticles. I had to get creative."

"You might have bled out already if you hadn't," she said grimly, palpating his abdomen. "What happened?"

"Face off with the dude who wiped out half the galaxy. He, uh, ran me through with a blade I tried to kill him with. Thought I was a goner. I would have been, but that idiot Strange bargained for my life. He shouldn't have done it, and then he had the balls to tell me there was no other way." Tony's story made a certain amount of sense despite him starting to slur his words like he was about to fall asleep or pass out.

Dr. Palmer paused in the midst of directing a nurse about the I.V. and gave him a curious look. "Strange?" she repeated. "Any chance you mean Doctor Stephen Strange?"

"Don't tell me you knew that asshole." He sounded faintly scandalized.

"I do know that asshole," she said, one corner of her mouth curling up in amusement.

"You did," Tony corrected slowly. "He's off in the land of the disintegrated. Poof."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if to compose herself. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope we'll be able to talk later about what happened, but right now you need surgery. This wound is serious and you've been bleeding for way too long. Ms. Potts, a nurse will be in to take you to the waiting room and provide the necessary paperwork. Please excuse me."

Pepper turned her attention back to Tony, who was gazing at her intently through half-open eyes. "Is Rhodey alive?" he asked with some difficulty.

"Yes," she said quickly, squeezing his hand firmly. "I talked to him a few hours ago."

"Who did we lose?" he whispered.

She kissed his knuckles. "Happy," she said softly. "Vision. T'Challa. Sam. Wanda. Bucky Barnes."

"Damn." He exhaled slowly as his eyes closed. "I'm- I'm checking out here. Tell me more later?"

She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He responded sluggishly, and he tasted of blood. She moved slightly and kissed his grimy forehead as well, careful not to disturb any of the cuts on his face. "One more thing before I let you sleep," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm." He already sounded out of it.

"Your dream was right after all," she whispered.

He opened his eyes with obvious effort and stared. To her surprise, a tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and trickled into his hair. "I don't deserve this," he murmured.

Pepper shushed him as a pair of nurses started moving his bed. She followed as far as the doorway of the operating room, a sense of dread overtaking her when the doors swung closed and cut off her view.

.

She'd barely gotten settled with the clipboard of paperwork when her phone started to ring. It took two full rounds of her ringtone and several dirty looks shot her way by the other exhausted occupants of the waiting room before she realized it was hers. May had been using her phone most of the day, but insisted Pepper take it for the flight to Tennessee and back. Just in case.

"Hey," she said tiredly, pinning the phone between shoulder and ear so she could continue to write.

"We saw you had incoming and no one at the compound is answering. Do you need backup?" Rhodey's worried voice sounded weary, but she had no doubt he'd come to her aid in an instant if necessary.

"Oh, god, no, stand down. It was a friendly." She jumped as an announcement went over the loudspeaker and nearly dropped the phone.

"Where are you?"

"The hospital. Tony's in surgery." She sighed and scribbled out what she'd just printed in the wrong blank on the form. Why the hell were people still using paper, for heaven's sake?

Rhodey paused as if not sure where to begin, and she realized she'd skipped a few important bits. Still, he was used to following Tony, so his question was one of clarification rather than confusion. "Are you telling me he piloted an alien ship back to earth while injured badly enough that you took him straight to the hospital?"

"I don't know how much he had to do with it. There was a blue alien woman with him. I told her she's welcome to stay if she likes."

"Blue alien woman," Rhodey repeated.

"Her name's Nebula."

"I'll find out if Thor or his new friend knows her."

"I hope so. This is no time for anyone to be alone." She was ready to break the goddamn clipboard over someone's head if she found any more papers to fill out under the ones she'd already done. Even as the thought crossed her mind, she felt a long-dampened heat start to rise within her and she immediately took several slow, careful breaths, willing it to go away. Tony had fixed that, why would it come back now? Oh god, was something wrong with her? She absolutely could not deal with anything else right now, including this godforsaken paperwork.

"Pepper, how is Tony?" Rhodey asked gently, as if sensing her distress. Then again, given her frustrated sighs and muttered oaths, it wasn't hard to sense. Those sharing the waiting room were certainly giving her a wide berth.

"I don't know," she admitted, giving up the paperwork as a lost cause and leaning her elbows on her knees so she could put one hand over her eyes to make it less obvious she was about to cry again. "The doctor said it was serious, but she didn't say anything about his chances. He looked... terrible."

The sound from Rhodey's phone was muffled for a moment, then he said, "Bruce and I are coming." After a pause, he added, "And we might be bringing a raccoon. He says he knows Nebula."

She was baffled both why there was a talking raccoon and how it would know the alien, but she was beyond the point of caring. It had been such a long day already and it would be hours yet before she knew anything about Tony. She focused on practical matters for a moment so she wouldn't have to acknowledge her fears. "Thank you, Rhodey. Bring your suit. Trying to get around on the roads is impossible, so you'll have to fly here from the compound."

"Roger that. See you soon."

.

Pepper was slumped in the hard plastic chair, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, tears dripping between her fingers to fall silently into the stained carpet when a touch on her shoulder startled her into sudden motion. One fist drew back while her other hand searched in her lap for the mace on her keychain. But she didn't have her keys and she didn't need to punch anyone in the hospital waiting room, as much as she might want to.

"Easy, Pepper, it's me," Rhodey said gently, his hands held toward her placatingly - or to block her punch - and he didn't move to the seat next to her until she sighed raggedly and lowered her fist.

"Sorry," she said, sniffing. "It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it," he said with sympathy, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to her. "Wong sends his regards and this early wedding gift."

She stared mutely at the finely embroidered square of fabric, remembering a different handkerchief and the hand that dissolved before her eyes. It seemed like a cruel joke, but she hadn't told Rhodey that much and even if he knew he wouldn't do such a thing. "Who's Wong?" she asked dully, forcing herself to accept the piece of silk.

"Bruce met him right before the fight in New York. He says Tony invited him to the wedding as he was jetting up to that ship."

She wiped her eyes, then blew her nose. "Where's Bruce? Where did you leave your suit?"

"Bruce is still talking to Wong. My suit is at the compound. Leaving it on the sidewalk in all the chaos didn't seem like a good idea."

She balled up the handkerchief and passed it from one hand to the other, trying to understand what he wasn't saying so she wouldn't have to ask. But her head hurt and her mind was too full of all the things she was worried about. "Then how did you get here?"

"Wong. He's something like a magician, apparently."

"A magician," she repeated flatly.

Rhodey shrugged. "Unbelievable, right? But here I am and Bruce told me how Wong and his friend Strange helped Tony against the aliens with portals and energy shields and crazy stuff like that."

"Strange," she echoed, finally feeling like she had a foothold into the conversation. "Tony mentioned him. He bargained for Tony's life." Only time would tell if the bargain was in vain. Pepper impatiently wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks at the thought. "The doctor knew him, too. But he's gone, like Happy."

Rhodey sighed and looked down at his hands. "We'll have to tell Wong," he said heavily, then glanced over at her. "If you shake it out you can reuse it."

"What?"

"The handkerchief. Shake it out."

She made a face but gingerly shook the damp, wadded fabric. She wasn't sure at first if it was working, so she shook it harder, and between one moment and the next, the fabric was restored to its former clean and dry state. "It's- that's- why would you make a magical handkerchief?"

"Because you hate doing laundry?" He leaned forward, then set an insulated lunch bag in her lap. "May wanted me to bring you some sustenance."

Pepper wasn't sure if the roiling in her stomach was hunger or anxiety or both. She opened the top section to find an apple, a banana, and a generous amount of chocolate covered almonds. The bottom section had two bottles of iced coffee, one of those little energy shot things, and a small ice pack to keep them cold. She took two gulps of a coffee, then set it aside to begin peeling the banana. "You've eaten?"

"Yeah, May wouldn't let us leave until we had something even though we ate in Wakanda before heading over. Having her take charge at the compound was a good idea."

"She offered. Said she wanted to feel useful while I was out running the errands." Pepper blew her nose again, then shook out the handkerchief to watch it come clean. "What's going to happen to us, Rhodey?" she asked bleakly. "Half the world-half the _universe_ -is gone, just like that. I'm still waiting to hear from some divisions of the company about who's left, but there's no way we can keep going as if nothing happened. Nobody can."

"We're going to get back at the bastard who did this," Rhodey said confidently. "Thor thinks there might even be a way to undo it if we can get our hands on those stones. So we're going to find Thanos and kill him, and if we can fix this, we'll do that too."

She took a deep breath and touched her necklace. "I'm in," she said, knowing she had ample reason to hesitate but she went with her gut and forged ahead anyway. God, she could be just as bad as Tony. "What do stones have to do with it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce arrived midway through Rhodey's explanation of what had happened since Tony's disappearance and he remained mostly silent after a murmured apology for his tardiness. Once Rhodey answered what questions he could, he tipped his head back against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and quickly fell asleep. Pepper couldn't blame him; the fight in Wakanda had started in the wee hours of New York time and it wouldn't be long before the wee hours came around again.

While Rhodey slept, she interrogated Bruce for his part of the story, which he relayed in a whisper, as if speaking more loudly would mean all of the terrible things were actually true. Except they were, the expression in his eyes and the tremor of his hands as he fidgeted confirming the things he hardly dared to verbalize.

When he finished, Pepper sat in silent thought, trying to fit what little Tony had said into the order of events on Earth. Bruce continued fidgeting and occasionally cast a glance at her, as if gathering the courage to say something else. Feeling her phone periodically vibrate in her pocket, she debated whether to find out what was going on or demand that Bruce spit it out already, but she was saved from both potentially distasteful options by the entrance of a doctor into the waiting room.

Pepper was on her feet before she consciously registered that it was Dr. Palmer. Rhodey was only a few seconds behind her in standing, while Bruce, who'd been seated across from them, was still turning in his seat and peering over his shoulder to see what the fuss was about.

"Doctor Palmer, how is-" Pepper started speaking and approaching the weary doctor simultaneously.

"He's in recovery," Dr. Palmer hastened to assure her as Rhodey and Bruce caught up. "He lost a lot of blood so we had to give him a transfusion, but he's stable now and you can see him as soon as he's been moved to a room."

"How bad was the damage?"

Dr. Palmer's voice was kind but her words were straightforward. "He saved himself from bleeding out by using the nanotech things, but because they're not intended to be pliable like human tissue, they caused some additional minor tearing in transit. The intestinal wounds were shallow rather than perforating. Only a few millimeters' difference and the kidney would have been lacerated deeply enough that he'd have bled out despite his attempt at field dressing the wound. It could have been much worse, he was extremely lucky."

Pepper felt Rhodey grip her shoulder, though she didn't turn to look at him. She felt bolted to the ground, her eyes fixed on Dr. Palmer, and she almost could have sworn she could feel the blood leaving her face at how close it had been. "So he'll recover."

"He'll recover," Dr. Palmer confirmed. "We have him on antibiotics since we don't know what he was exposed to while the wound was open and he's got a tube to drain the remaining blood, so we'll keep him for a while to monitor the tube and make sure he's not developing an infection. But after that, if all is well, you can take him home." She glanced at Rhodey and Bruce. "It would be best if he didn't do anything strenuous for a while, but I suspect he'll do what he thinks he needs to do no matter what we say."

"He will," Pepper agreed. "He's always been that way."

A barely intelligible voice came over the intercom, calling for Dr. Palmer to report to the E.R. and she sighed. "Someone will fetch you within the hour. Please excuse me."

Pepper took a deep breath and turned back to their previous seats as Dr. Palmer left to return to her duties.

"We'll keep an eye on things if you want to try to sleep a bit," Rhodey offered as they settled down.

"Thanks, but no, I need to see him before I can even think about sleeping," she said heavily, pulling out her phone and tapping a quick message to May.

"Will it bother you if I make a call? Cap and everyone wanted an update."

She frowned at her phone, only just noticing the time. "Will they be awake?"

"It's almost seven in the morning there, so yeah, they should be awake."

"All right." She pulled up her email and tried not to pay attention. There was a personnel update; the projected losses averaged half of the workforce, with the office staff down by two thirds while the research and production areas down less than half. Some of the line managers were going to have to do more paperwork if their products were going to end up where they needed to be. Assuming their buyers were still there to receive shipments, that is. Fortunately the logistics VP was still around, and she was worth at least her weight in gold when it came to complicated problems.

It was hard not to listen in on Rhodey despite the bad news in her inbox, so she gave up on the pretense and joined Bruce in blatant eavesdropping. Pepper wasn't sure who he'd managed to reach on the other end. Once Rhodey finished filling them in on Tony's condition, he listened for a moment, then said, "You ought to be telling Pepper, not me. I'm not going to be the one to convince him to do that."

"Do what?"

Rhodey thumbed his phone over to speaker and held it where they both could hear and be heard. "Go ahead."

"Ms. Potts," Steve said formally. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, Captain. What is this about?"

"T'Challa's sister, Shuri, invites Tony to come to Wakanda to be healed, should he wish it. She says T'Challa thought well of him, and we're going to need all the help we can get to take on Thanos again."

"They can heal him? How?"

"I don't really understand it, but what I've seen is incredible. It's like everyone here heals almost as fast as I do."

"Tell her we appreciate the offer and I will talk to Tony when it feels appropriate."

"Of course."

"So you're really going to try again to defeat Thanos?" she asked impulsively. "Rhodey said so, too, but I don't see how that could work."

Steve sighed heavily. "We don't know yet, either," he admitted. "But we can't just let him get away with this. That's part of why I hope Tony decides to come to Wakanda. I think he'd have some ideas, and between him and Shuri and the rest of us, we should be able to come up with something."

"I'll talk to him. I don't think there's any way he'd sit this one out, and neither will I." She could feel Rhodey looking at her quizzically and Bruce studying her speculatively, so she suppressed the urge to touch her necklace.

"Thanks, Ms. Potts." If Steve wondered what use she could be, his voice didn't give it away. "Will you both keep us updated on how it's going?"

"I will," Rhodey assured him.

"Pepper-" Bruce started, but a nurse approached. "Ms. Potts? I can take you and your friends to Mr. Stark's room now."

None of them spoke as they followed the middle-aged nurse with squeaky shoes to a quiet hallway. A hospital security guard stood outside the door at the closest end, and he nodded as they approached. "Ma'am," he said respectfully. "If you would like me to stay, just say the word."

"Thank you, that won't be necessary," Pepper said, a little baffled and also touched that, in the midst of everything, someone considered Tony to be worth the manpower to guard.

The guard waited until they were at the doorway to turn smartly on his heel and retreat the way they came. The nurse followed them in to check on Tony. It was a fairly large room, with a couch beneath the windows and a cot shoved against the wall perpendicular to the couch and Tony's bed. A recliner was on the other side of Tony's bed, between it and the door to the bathroom.

Pepper noted all this in a brief glance but her only true concern was the wan occupant of the hospital bed. She moved to his side in an instant, taking his lax hand and silently willing him to open his eyes. She hesitated, turning to the nurse. "Will it hurt him if I sit on the bed?"

"Not at all, dear," the nurse said kindly. "It's best not to jostle his left side or you might dislodge the tube, but the right side is safe."

"Thank you," Pepper said, already sinking onto the mattress, Tony's right hand held in both of hers. She was distantly aware of Rhodey and Bruce somewhere behind her even as the nurse's squeaky shoes left the room, but then Tony's eyes were opening and nothing else mattered.

His gaze roved around the room before settling on her and he quirked a small smile. "Hey," he said hoarsely.

"Hey," she replied softly, smiling to see him awake and talking. She'd spent hours fearing the worst, that the wreck in the emergency bay would be her last memory of him.

His eyes flitted over her shoulder to where Rhodey and Bruce were hovering, then returned to her face. "I-I have questions," he murmured.

"Later," she said, kissing his hand. "Right now, you need to rest. We'll be here, I'll be here, and there will be answers when you're capable of listening long enough."

He opened his eyes again and smirked. "Am I ever capable of listening long enough?"

"Only when you want to," she teased gently. "But I think you'll want to."

"You're a tease," he protested, squeezing her fingers even as his eyelids drifted downward again.

She expected him to relax into sleep, but tension remained in his expression and his grip. She leaned forward to touch his face hesitantly. "What's the matter? Are you in pain?"

He was slower about opening his eyes this time, and the misery there told her a great deal without him saying a word.

"Would it help to talk about it?"

"I close my eyes and all I can see is him melting away."

Rhodey winced, Bruce stepped away from the bed as if to collect himself, and Pepper sighed. She knew who he meant.

"Can you start from the beginning? What happened after you went up to that ship?" Rhodey asked when Tony didn't say anything else.

"Might as well, I don't think I'll be sleeping yet." He coughed a little and Bruce emerged from the bathroom with a styrofoam cup of water, which he handed to Pepper before taking a seat on the couch next to Rhodey.

She leaned forward to help Tony take a few careful sips and simultaneously brushed her necklace. "Friday, please record this," she murmured.

"You're a fast learner," Tony said with a hint of a smile.

"I've had years to watch the best." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before sitting back again. Somewhere along the way, most of the grime had been cleaned off his face with only a smudge near his hairline remaining. She rubbed it away with her thumb.

"So," Tony said on a sigh. "I was fighting the giant space dude when the kid showed up," he started.

He was a little vague on some details and outright omitted things, like their phone conversation, but Pepper didn't comment on it. She chose to assume that he was divulging the important parts and would elaborate on anything that proved potentially important later on.

He was describing their failure to get the gauntlet away from Thanos when he was interrupted by two hospital personnel entering the room. Pepper stepped away from the bed as the nurse checked on Tony and the phlebotomist drew some blood; he responded when directly questioned, but his eyes were fixed on Pepper the entire time.

When the four of them were alone once more, Pepper pressed him to have some water before continuing. Only after he'd relented did she prompt, "So Thanos woke up and all hell broke loose."

"Yeah." Tony closed his eyes a moment as if seeing the scene play out before him. "The Guardian people went flying, Strange got knocked out, and I'm not sure where Peter was exactly. But then it was just me and that monster, and-" He broke off to glance at Rhodey and Bruce. "He knew my name, and he said I had his respect," he said with dismay. "What did I do that a bastard like him knows and respects me?"

Pepper was saddened but not surprised by Tony's horror. In his darker moments, he still thought of himself as unworthy of existence thanks to his role in the deaths of so many. To have his reputation extend beyond Earth would only be further proof that his endless attempts to make good were meaningless.

"He sent Loki, remember?" Bruce said. "You took out his army with that nuke. It's no surprise that he'd find out who'd obliterated his fighting force."

"And he tried to kill you, so his regard didn't mean much," Rhodey added.

Pepper squeezed Tony's hand. "Is that when he stabbed you?" she prompted. He was grey with exhaustion and pain and possibly also the blood loss; the sooner he finished, the sooner he could finally rest.

Tony nodded almost imperceptibly. "It was stupid, to think I could get past his guard. Dude knows how to fight. But my suit was nearly gone and I had to do something. He ran me through and would've finished me off but Strange struck a bargain. My life for the time stone." He took a deep breath, wincing, and rushed through the rest. "He was an idiot. Thanos took the stone and left, we started to regroup, and poof. Everyone but me and Nebula disappeared into dust. We commandeered the Guardians' ship and came here to find out who else was left."

None of them pressed him for further detail, preferring to sit in silence. Pepper knew that seeing Peter disintegrate had been traumatizing but asking for more details of what haunted him would not help matters. "Do you think you can sleep now?" she asked eventually, watching his eyes droop closed only for him to wrench them open again.

"You'd better check on that nurse, I think she slipped something in my IV," he mumbled, clutching her hand.

"I watched her, it was all above board," Bruce said, sounding half asleep himself.

"I'll protect you," Pepper promised, stretching out on her side next to him, holding his right hand in her left and resting her right hand on his chest just below the glowing triangle.

He carefully brought up his left hand and set it on hers. "Are you still mad about this thing?"

She sighed. "It saved your life and I can't be mad about that. I still take issue with how you did it, though."

"I look forward to arguing about it later," he said, sounding entirely too pleased about that idea. It was probably the makeup sex that always happened afterward. Or maybe it was just the shock of being alive after the last two days in spite of everything.

Pepper felt him finally relax and wished she could do the same. Her mind whirled, fitting the pieces of Tony's story into what Rhodey and Bruce had told her as well as what she'd seen. The longer she thought about it, the more she was convinced that some of the details Tony had skipped over were vitally important.

"Friday?" she whispered, hoping she wouldn't disturb Tony's rest. On the other hand, Bruce was snoring on the couch a few feet away, and if that didn't wake him, her voice probably wouldn't either. Probably.

"Yes, Ms. Potts." Friday's volume matched hers.

"Can you connect to what's left of Tony's suit and download whatever you can?"

"Accessing. Four hours and thirty-six minutes of suit data and voice recordings have been retrieved. Are you looking for something in particular, Ms. Potts?"

"Anything related to this Doctor Strange person," she said. As the stranger who'd been with Tony the longest, he seemed like a good place to start. She'd already read what information she could find on him during the long hours in the waiting room.

"There are half a dozen conversations involving or referring to Doctor Strange," Friday reported.

"Let's start with the ones where he's talking."

Rhodey emerged from the bathroom as Friday began the playback; he gave Pepper a curious look and sat in the recliner behind her so he could listen, too.

The first two conversations were interesting but unremarkable. Pepper could hear the strain in Tony's voice as he tried to corral the Guardians and talk about a plan, and she wondered why Friday had included this part of the recording. Then Dr. Strange's voice spoke of fourteen million possibilities and the single time they won.

She craned her head to look at Rhodey, and his tense upright posture told her he'd heard it, too. Maddeningly, Strange was evasive when the others demanded to know what they needed to do to achieve that one outcome, and they ended up enacting basically the plan Tony had tried to propose in the first place.

The next portion started with an unfamiliar voice saying, "I hope they remember you," only to be cut off by Strange yelling, "Don't!" What Tony had described as Strange's bargain followed and was surprisingly brief; that recording lasted maybe thirty seconds and ended with Strange cryptically commenting about the endgame.

"Friday, replay that," Pepper said, sitting up so she could see Rhodey's reactions. Rhodey only seemed puzzled, but she felt like she was on the verge of a revelation. She remembered Tony saying Strange had claimed there was no other way; that wasn't in the recordings and she wished it was, just to confirm when and how he'd said it.

When the loop finished, she felt the pieces begin to fit together. She'd never heard of Strange before that day, but he seemed similar enough to Tony in certain respects that she was confident he would not have surrendered the stone in his care without good reason. That good reason seemed likely to relate to the possible futures he'd seen and the one victory in particular.

Which would seem to imply that Tony was involved, if not instrumental, in the events leading to that victory, since Strange had kept him from being killed.

If only Strange had provided more detail about their victory! Then maybe she could believe that the disappearance of half the universe had a purpose and wasn't the senseless tragedy it seemed.

Pepper sighed, her exhaustion finally beginning to outweigh the swarming thoughts and conjectures. She stretched out alongside Tony once more and closed her eyes.

There was one thing she knew for sure: Tony had to be involved in the assault on Thanos, which meant he needed to go to Wakanda and join forces with the remaining Avengers. He might resist the idea at first, but he was nothing if not practical. She wasn't worried about convincing him to go.

The challenge would be convincing him that she should go, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper woke from uneasy dreams when the nurse returned to check on Tony. He was still sleeping and Rhodey was awake to keep an eye on him, so she took the opportunity to retreat to the small bathroom for a few minutes. By the time she used the toilet, washed her face, and stepped back into the room, the nurse was gone and Tony was sipping some water with Rhodey's assistance.

She kept an eye on Tony and he returned the favor while she retrieved the insulated bag from beneath the edge of the cot. How it had gotten there, she wasn't sure, but she sorely needed the coffee and snacks it held. As she sank onto the edge of the recliner seat and took another gulp from the iced coffee, Tony made a gesture for her to hand it over. "Nope, no coffee for you. You're supposed to be resting," she said, making a show of finishing off the bottle.

"You are the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends," Tony said sleepily.

"I think you mean that I'm the best fiancée, who looks out for you and your best interests."

"That too," he conceded. "But you're only the best fiancée if there can be more spooning." He patted the open spot beside him.

Rhodey cast her a questioning look and she nodded as she stood. "If you want to sleep, I'll take care of our big baby."

"I promise I'll grow up as soon as we have our own small baby," Tony murmured.

She set her snack bag on the end of the bed and silenced him with a kiss. "I don't believe you for an instant, but feel free to prove me wrong."

He gripped her hand and gave her as earnest a look as he could manage on painkillers at an ungodly hour of the morning, which meant it wasn't at all convincing. "You'll see," he insisted.

"Hush and go back to sleep. We have a lot to deal with before that's going to be an issue."

His head bobbed. "First, I have to get better," he agreed almost drunkenly. "I would heal faster if we gave Helen Cho a call."

She only vaguely remembered what the female doctor specialized in, but Cho had been one of the names on the list of Avenger-adjacent people that Friday attempted to contact over the course of the day. "We haven't heard from her. It seems likely she's gone."

Tony frowned, his eyes drooping. "That's inconvenient."

"Yes, but there's another option. I'll tell you about it in the morning." She kissed his cheek and settled down beside him. "Sleep," she commanded, resting her hand on his chest again.

His fingers fidgeted with her engagement ring briefly before relaxing. Rhodey didn't stretch out on the cot until Tony was obviously sleeping, but soon she was the only one left awake.

Pepper waited fifteen long minutes after Rhodey's breaths became deep and even before whispering, "Friday, can the nanothings make something other than a suit?"

"What would you like, Ms. Potts?"

"Headphones or something so I can listen to all the recordings without waking anyone." The _I hope they remember you_ line had haunted her dreams, and she needed to know the rest like she'd needed that coffee.

She felt part of the necklace changing shape and snaking up her neck, which was disquieting, but she held her tongue. "Is this sufficient, Ms. Potts?" Friday's voice asked via her new earphones.

"Yes, thank you."

"Audio is only available for those periods when boss's suit was active. Disruptions in playback are due to the retraction of the suit."

"I understand. Please begin." She listened carefully, sorrowfully, remembering with every second that so many of the people she heard no longer existed. If anything surprised her, it was that it took so long before Nebula's voice appeared.

Any questions she had about that were hastily shoved aside when the voice she took to be Thanos addressed Tony by name. She could hardly breathe as Tony fought him, grunting with effort, only to be met with a scornful chuckle. _All that for one drop of blood._ Still Tony fought, until he gasped raggedly and Pepper had to close her eyes and clench her fists, the heat rising up in her again in reaction to his near fatal wounding.

"Pep?" she heard as if from a distance, and she wrenched her eyes open to see Tony regarding her with half-awake puzzlement. "Why are you orange?"

She sat up, gasping, and looked down at her hands. The glow quickly receded, and she turned toward Tony, whose eyes had fallen shut again. She took several deep breaths, feeling her racing heart begin to slow, and murmured, "Friday, resume playback." There wasn't much more, just the part with Dr. Strange she'd already heard.

Pepper wasn't sure what to make of the new tidbits she'd learned and she had more questions than when she'd started. At the top of the list had nothing to do with Tony's escapades and everything to do with the warmth she still felt coursing through her veins. But she couldn't answer that, no one could, so she moved on to something else. "Friday, is Nebula awake?" she asked before she could think better of it.

"Yes, Ms. Potts. Connecting."

"I thought your kind were asleep at this hour," Nebula said.

"Normally we are. Life right now is far from normal," Pepper replied, getting up from the bed to pace. "I'm sorry about Gamora."

"What did Stark tell you?" Nebula all but growled.

"He said nothing. His suit said all it heard."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what you know about Thanos."

The silence was deafening. "You have no idea what you're asking."

"Maybe not, but I'm asking all the same."

Nebula sighed audibly. "Answer one thing first. Will Stark live?"

Pepper watched Tony's chest rise and fall as she said, "Unless something goes very wrong, yes."

"Good."

"I'm sorry, I thought May would have told everyone."

"I am not prone to mingling," Nebula replied stiffly. "Are you certain you wish to know?"

"Yes."

Despite Nebula's reluctance, Pepper thought she had a pretty good idea of what the being Nebula called 'the Mad Titan' was all about. She was wrong. She was so very, very wrong.

"But that makes no _sense_ ," she objected when Nebula finished her story. "If he was truly concerned about people being able to eat, he could have used the power of the stones to increase the available resources rather than kill anyone. Eliminating half the population is a temporary solution at best, and is more likely to cause additional starvation in the short term because half of those responsible for food production are gone."

"Have you ever tried to talk someone out of something when their mind is made up?"

"I've tried," Pepper said, understanding her point. "I don't often succeed."

"Yes."

"How difficult will it be to kill him?"

Nebula laughed bitterly. "Rocket told me the Terrans are hatching a plan to attack Thanos. It is a foolhardy expedition."

"He's not omnipotent. Tony made him bleed."

There was a pause. "If that is so, he is one of few to manage it. But that was before Thanos gathered all the stones. Now he is unassailable."

"I thought you said you wanted to kill him."

"I do, with every fiber of my being," Nebula said fiercely. "But I squandered my opportunity."

"Are you willing to help us come up with a plan?" Pepper didn't quite understand why she was pushing the half mechanical alien so hard to join the team, but her presence felt important. If nothing else, she knew Thanos the best of anyone they had. "Please. We need you."

"I will help you plot against him," she conceded after a lengthy silence.

"Do you have what you need?"

"I need very little. Your accommodations are adequate."

"Let me know if you need something you can't find."

Nebula disconnected rather than respond. Pepper took a deep breath and retracted the headphones back into the original necklace shape; Bruce was twitching like he'd be awake soon and she felt irrationally protective of her suit. "Friday," she murmured, "Please compile everything you have access to about Thanos and what those stones are capable of. Include the data from Tony's suit, what Tony told us, and my conversation with Nebula."

"Data is also available from the War Machine and Hulkbuster armors, Ms. Potts."

"Use everything, Friday. We need all the help we can get."

.

"Pepper?" Bruce finally ventured.

Pepper heaved an inward sigh, ready for the conversation, whatever it would be, to happen. He'd been awake for a good twenty minutes, at first feigning sleep and then fidgeting while casting sidelong glances at her. She swallowed her mouthful of almonds, took the last sip of the energy shot, and replied, "Yes, Bruce?"

"How long have you had a suit?" he asked bluntly.

She was a little surprised he'd managed not to beat around the bush. "Meaning?"

"Your necklace, it's a suit. That color scheme would have been a dead giveaway even if I didn't know you normally don't wear red. You weren't wearing it in the park the other day."

Pepper skimmed her fingertips over the smooth coolness of her unorthodox jewelry. "I didn't have it then," she admitted. "Friday brought it to me after Tony disappeared, to help keep me safe. She said it was meant to be a wedding gift."

"And you intend to use it in the fight against Thanos."

"Yes," she said coolly, all but daring him to challenge her.

"Take it easy on Bruce, honey, he's easily intimidated even when you don't go all boardroom CEO on him," Tony drawled, interrupting whatever response Bruce was trying to formulate.

"I know, _honey_ , it took him hours to ask me a simple question," she retorted, turning her attention to him and dismissing Bruce for the moment. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," he admitted freely. "I'm sure there's hurting under there somewhere too, but I'm too foggy to feel it. What's this about fighting Thanos?" He sounded unfathomably weary on the question.

She regarded him and he met her gaze defiantly. She would have been happier to wait until he was more awake, more _healed_ , before starting this conversation, but he was worse than a child when he'd got his mind fixed on something. "Retribution. Revenge. Whatever you want to call it, we can't let Thanos get away with what he's done. There's no plan yet, but I'm not going to sit this out."

"My beautiful, brave Pepper," he murmured. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but neither is marrying you," she said with a fond smile, returning to her perch on his bed and taking his hand gently.

His lips quirked slightly upward, then he sighed heavily, groaning a bit on the exhale. "Oh, there's the hurt," he grumbled. "So since we couldn't protect the universe, we're going to avenge it?"

"Something like that."

"You do realize the odds are not in our favor, right?"

"Around fourteen million to one. Yes."

Tony chuckled a little, shaking his head. "You are picking this up frighteningly fast," he said, sounding proud.

A retort that he'd made it too easy was on her lips but she remembered just in time that it might be an unwelcome reminder of Peter. "How do you think I've kept up with you all these years?" she said instead.

He just smiled and looked like he was ready to fall asleep again. "I have a question, Ms. Potts."

"I might have an answer, Mr. Stark."

"I feel like I remember you being orange. But that makes no sense. Why would you be orange?"

"Extremis made me orange, remember?" she said soothingly, leaving aside any hint that his memory was from a few scant hours ago.

"Oh yeah, that." He nodded slightly and was out like a light.

"Do you need to sleep?" Bruce asked quietly.

"No, thanks, I'm all right for now," she said without looking at him. Tony always looked so peaceful when he first went to sleep; she wished she could bottle that and keep it for the moments when his mind wouldn't allow him to rest.

It was maybe a half hour before the nurse came back around and Tony woke again. He glared balefully as his blood was drawn but didn't say anything, which told Pepper he wouldn't remember being awake. If he was awake enough to remember, he would be talking. Sometimes she thought it was a mercy that he didn't talk in his sleep. If he did, she'd truly never be able to get some peace and quiet.

Then again, when confronted with the prospect of peace and quiet in his absence, she'd invited May over for company. And once a baby was in the picture, peace and quiet would be rare, indeed. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She suspected she was too set in her ways not to occasionally regret the disruption that a child would bring to their lives. But it would be worth it . . . or so she was led to believe.

Tony went back to sleep without incident and Rhodey woke up shortly thereafter, and he and Bruce left in search of breakfast. They offered to bring her something, but she declined; she felt vaguely nauseated and attributed it to the energy drink. She wasn't used to that much caffeine, much less on top of an iced coffee and while straying from her normal eating habits. She still had the apple and the rest of the almonds -and the second bottle of coffee- when she could stomach them.

Dr. Palmer stopped by while Pepper was alone with Tony. "I'm finally going off shift for a few hours, so I thought I'd check on him before I go home to sleep."

"Is something wrong?" Pepper demanded, immediately fearing the worst.

"No, not at all," Dr. Palmer assured her. "Everything looks stable, including his blood work."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Are you able to get home? It's a mess out there."

"I should be, I don't have far to go."

"If you need a place to go or need anything we can provide, you're welcome."

"That's very kind. How might I reach you?" She pulled a phone from the back pocket of her scrubs.

.

To keep herself awake, Pepper checked her email again, then started wading through the all the news she had missed. That amounted to pretty much everything since the 'disappearances', as most media insisted on calling it, perhaps because 'disintegrations' was too disturbing for anyone who hadn't witnessed one.

Personnel verification was ongoing for both Stark Industries and the Avengers and the entire world, really. It would take days, minimum, and probably more like weeks and possibly months to be certain whether the incommunicado were gone or just unable to make contact over jammed phone networks. Internet communication wasn't possible for many, either; the disintegrations had resulted in failures in the electrical grid in some areas from the destruction of transformers in various accidents or nuclear power plants going offline for lack of sufficient staff to mind them. What was left of the Stark Relief Foundation was working with her company to distribute arc power solutions, but the problem of transporting anything in the chaos was a real concern, to say nothing of having enough people to go around.

Riots, protests, and general panic were widespread as people around the world demanded answers when their decimated governments only had questions. Looting in some areas led to the declaration of martial law. Trading on the stock markets had been suspended for the next week. Vice President Vargas looked suitably resolute in the photo of her swearing-in as U.S. President by a member of the Supreme Court, despite having witnessed the President and half his Cabinet disintegrate during a meeting. The Chief Justice who would normally perform the task was also among the disintegrated.

Because of course the first female President would be faced with rebuilding after the worst catastrophe humanity had ever seen.

Pepper was musing darkly on women cleaning up the messes men make when Tony sat bolt upright in bed. He gasped, then choked and started coughing. She dropped her phone to climb on the bed and try to help him, though all she could really do was hold his shoulders so the effort of sitting up wouldn't put as much strain on his injury.

Almost as soon as he saw her he tried to speak, though words were impossible when he was barely getting air. "Don't talk, breathe," she ordered and, for about half a minute, he obeyed. After that, the coughing calmed down and he was nearly hyperventilating instead, tears coursing down his face.

"Had a- dream," he managed, clenching his fists as he fought to regain control. "M-Morgan turned t-to ash in my hands, like P-Peter."

"Oh, Tony," she said softly, moving to embrace him gently. She could feel his heart pounding, and he clutched her like he was drowning.

He leaned into her even as he continued speaking. "How did you find out I was right?"

It took her a second to follow his train of thought. "A test from the store."

"They can be wrong."

"I did three different ones."

"When?"

She pulled away and sat back in order to scrutinize him. "What do you mean?"

"When did you do the tests?" he asked urgently, as if all the world was riding on the answer.

"After you went off with Bruce and before I called you. Why?"

He closed his eyes and slumped in defeat. "I knew it had to be too good to be true," he said bleakly.

This time when she took his shoulders, she had to suppress an urge to shake him. "What are you talking about?"

"Half of everyone vanished, right? Pep, there are too many of us left. Me, you, Rhodey, Bruce. Statistically, someone had to go." He said it as if it were the most logical thing in the world which also happened to be breaking his heart in two.

"That's not how it works. The losses average half, but some places lost more, some less," she argued, recalling the preliminary personnel report from the night before. Even so, she wracked her brain to remember if she'd seen any reports of pregnant women losing their unborn children in the disintegrations. She wasn't sure.

"This is the penalty for my failure," Tony murmured, closing his eyes wearily and all but collapsing onto his pillow.

Pepper took his hand. "You're making assumptions, and you know what you like to say about assumptions."

"I don't make assumptions, I make projections."

"Fine. Educated guesses."

He stared at her intently. "How do you know I'm not right about this? I was right the first time. Do you feel any different?"

"No, I haven't felt any different, so I don't know for certain, and I won't until we buy another test or I see the doctor and have them check. But worrying definitely won't help, and since there is literally nothing we can do to affect how the next results will come out, I'd rather trust that the previous three were accurate."

"So you're assuming."

"I'm relying on data. You're relying on conjecture."

"I'm relying on the data of my entire life's history. Things don't go right for me, Pepper, you of all people should know that."

"Does that mean the wedding is off?" she asked, exasperated.

He didn't even crack a smile. "If you think it best."

"Stop it," she said severely. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think I knew what I was getting into."

"But that was before I failed you and everyone else in the entire universe."

"You didn't fail."

"I knew something was coming. I had six years, and I still wasn't ready."

"What else could you have done?" she asked patiently.

"I don't know. It would seem my biggest failure in this grandest of failures was a failure of imagination."

She set one hand on the glowing triangle in his chest. "So you're telling me the man who figured out a way to make nanotech suits didn't have enough imagination."

"I'd say the results speak for themselves."

She decided to take a different approach. "Because the fate of the entire universe rides solely on your shoulders," she said sarcastically.

"Cursed with knowledge," he said faintly, and shuddered.

Pepper frowned, alarmed. She recognized the words. "You can't let him get into your head."

"He's been there for years, honey. Ever since New York."

She'd seen him down, depressed even, more times than she cared to count. Usually, as long as she could keep him from doing anything too terribly self-destructive, he'd work it out by tooling around on the suits for a while. But this, the despair in his voice, the anguish in his eyes, the utterly hopeless words coming out of his mouth, the lack of feeling as he called her honey . . . This frightened her.

"Tony, I need you to listen to me." She shifted to lean over him, her hands planted on either side of his head on the pillow. "You. Did. Not. Fail."

He started to object and she silenced him with a kiss. "No. Right now you're listening."

She waited until he nodded slightly.

"The Guardians and Peter and Doctor Strange fought him and lost. The Avengers, including Wanda and Thor, fought him and lost. Nebula fought him and lost. You fought him and lost. How does that make this your fault?"

"I should have been better."

"Better than what?"

He shrugged listlessly. "Than I was."

"You're only human, Tony, and you did a damn good job." She didn't try to hide the pride in her voice. "You took everything he threw at you, and you kept fighting. _That's_ why you had his respect."

"And I still couldn't manage to protect him. I tried to send him home . . . I should never have given him a suit."

So that's what this was about. "Because relying on his homemade suit sure kept him from taking on the guy who hijacked your plane," she countered, then sighed and rested her forehead on his. "I'm sorry that Peter is gone, but you have to accept that he made the choice to do the things that led to you taking an interest in him. You didn't force him into this."

"He's just a kid, he didn't know what he was getting himself into."

"You didn't either. You have a better idea now of what might happen when you put on that suit, but you didn't when you started down this road. Gods, aliens, other dimensions, they all took you by surprise, and it's only luck that you survived the experience."

"Luck and good engineering," Tony protested half-heartedly.

"My point is that you're tired and injured and grieving, you don't need to add guilt to the mix. He decided to be there. You'd have been worse off if he hadn't been there. Honor what he did even as you mourn his loss, just as you would for any of the teammates you've had over the years."

Tony huffed a chuckle. "I dubbed him an Avenger, up on that ship. Touched his shoulders like I was making him a knight or something. I don't know why I did that, I'm sure it looked ridiculous. But he was so proud, you could see it in his face. He was a good kid." His voice choked up and his face crumpled and Pepper held him as he wept. She didn't know Peter nearly as well as Tony did, but he'd always been courteous, if a bit star-struck.

When Tony's tears slowed, she pulled out the handkerchief and gently dried his face and helped him blow his nose. She shook it out and offered it to him again but he just stared at it. "It's-"

"-magic," she finished. "From Wong, for our wedding."

"So he survived. That's good," he murmured with a shaky sigh. "You should recruit him for the Thanos thing. Wizards can be useful."

"Why don't you recruit him, then?"

"I'm being informed I have a date with the inside of my eyelids." Even as his eyes closed, his hand found hers and clasped it. She squeezed back and the corners of his mouth curved upward in a tremulous smile. "I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"But here I am, and I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry we took so long, the cafeteria was understaffed and completely swamped, so we helped out for a while." Rhodey apologized as soon as they walked in the door, carrying white paper bags and a cardboard beverage caddy.

Pepper looked up from her phone briefly. "I see Bruce has a souvenir."

Rhodey glanced at Bruce, then laughed and gestured at his head. Bruce removed his hairnet with a sheepish grin.

"We brought back some stuff in case you or Tony get hungry. The smoothies don't have dairy, so I think they'll be okay without a refrigerator."

"Check the cold packs in the lunchbox you brought," Pepper suggested. "I talked to May. They're managing, though the compound has a skeleton crew while teams are out either helping with search and rescue or checking up on people who haven't reported in. She thinks there's at least as many kids and family members as there are employees, possibly more, but for now there are still open beds and the food will last at least a week."

"Does she need help?" Bruce asked quietly.

"She says she's fine and the boys are keeping the raccoon occupied. I didn't want to ask what that meant."

"Beats me," Rhodey said with a shrug as he sat on the couch with a sigh. "How's Tony doing?"

"He's mostly just slept. He was awake for a little while after he had a bad dream, but that's it."

"Good, he looks like he needs it."

The bedsheets rustled and Tony grumbled, "Speak for yourself, sourpatch."

"I need it too," Rhodey said agreeably, sitting forward to lean his elbows on his knees. "Do you want a smoothie? I made it myself."

"Is that supposed to be a selling point or a warning?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"Like my suit," Tony said with evident satisfaction. "Sure, I'll give it a go. Bruce, you're my witness if I don't survive this."

"What about me?" Pepper asked coolly, rising from the recliner to cross her arms across her chest and give him a look.

"All I have would go to you, so some might think you and Rhodey conspired against me. Wouldn't be the first time I was very publicly betrayed."

Pepper thought she might be imagining the bitterness in his voice, but Bruce shot her a look that said he'd heard it too. "Tony," she said gently, accepting the styrofoam smoothie cup from Rhodey and holding it out for him to take. "You know you can trust us."

"Of course I do," he said with a dismissive gesture. "I wouldn't let you have suits otherwise. How was Hulkbuster for you, Bruce?"

Bruce looked startled. "G-good, it was good," he stammered. "How did you-?"

Tony had to swallow before he answered. "Friday told me you took it when we landed at the compound. You know, this isn't half bad," he mused, peering down the straw at the contents of his cup.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Rhodey said wryly.

"Good morning, Mister, ah, Stark," an older woman in dark scrubs and a white coat said, checking her computer as she bustled into the room. She was followed by a wide-eyed blonde girl in blue scrubs. "-and friends," she added, looking up. "We apologize for taking so long to come around. We're rather short on people right now. This is Susannah; she's a senior nursing student who will be seeing to your routine needs today. I'm Shelley, your friendly nurse practitioner. I'll be supervising her work and handling anything she's not qualified to do."

Susannah nodded to them as she silently moved toward the IV drip.

"How are you feeling, Mister Stark?" Shelley inquired, approaching the bed, her eyes sweeping over him before glancing toward the student.

"I've been better, I've been worse," Tony said noncommittally, slurping the last of his smoothie. Pepper took the cup and stepped out of the way.

"Show me the drain, please," she said, addressing the girl, who murmured an apology and shifted Tony's bedclothes aside enough to display the tube and its pouch. "Good, very good. We'll keep an eye on it for a few more hours, but we should be able to remove that by the end of the day. Have you been out of bed yet?"

"No, I wasn't aware I was allowed to be," Tony said after a moment's hesitation.

"You are. You need to be mobile before we can discharge you." Shelley made a few notes on her computer while Susannah finished hanging a fresh IV bag. "I'm glad to see you're drinking. You're over halfway through the prescribed antibiotic, then you'll be done with the IV. Overall, I'd say you're doing remarkably well. Do you have any questions?"

"No?" Tony ventured, looking to Pepper. Pepper shrugged and looked to Bruce.

"From what you're saying, if everything goes smoothly, he could be discharged tonight. Am I hearing you correctly?" Bruce clarified on their behalf.

"It's entirely possible," Shelley said with a brisk nod. "Is it safe to presume he'll be going home with one or more of you?"

"Yes," Pepper said quickly.

"Then I would be surprised if you stay the night, barring any major complications between now and then. There's no reason to keep you if you're stable and will have help on hand if something happens." She looked around at them again and, seeing no further questions, she headed for the door, Susannah on her heels. "Susannah will be back within a few hours to change the drain and handle your medication. If you need anything before then, press the call button."

"Thank you," Pepper called after her.

There was something of a stunned silence left in her wake. "Well, at least it's good news," Rhodey commented finally. "I wouldn't have thought they'd let you out so quick."

"Under normal circumstances, they wouldn't," Bruce answered. "It sounds like they're trying to send patients home as quickly as possible to reduce the workload on what few people they have left."

"Guess I'll have to postpone that plastic surgery," Tony quipped, tossing back his blankets with a weary sigh. "Would one of you be useful and bring the pole around? I need to use the little room over there."

Pepper watched as he slowly shifted his legs off the bed, hissing under his breath. "Tony?" she asked, concerned by the pain etched into his expression and the tremble of his hands when he sat, still for a moment, on the edge of the bed.

"This ain't gonna be good," he said evasively. "Here goes nothing."

She offered him a hand, as did Bruce on his other side, and he hesitated for just a second before grabbing them and heaving himself upright. As soon as he was vertical, he seemed to freeze, not even breathing for a tense moment. "Tony?" she asked again, worried.

He took a careful breath and let it out slowly, straightening with obvious effort. "Stand down, I'm fine."

The death grip on her hand said otherwise. "If you're fine, then I'm the Queen of England."

"Wouldn't that be a pretty sight." He smirked in her direction, then his eyebrows furrowed. "Um, honey? Am I hallucinating or are you-"

"Glowing," Rhodey said uncertainly, as if questioning whether he, too, was imagining things.

Pepper hadn't even felt the warmth building, she had been so focused on Tony. She took a deep breath and willed it to go away, but the hand Tony held remained stubbornly orange-hued as she met his alarmed gaze. "Am I hurting you?" she asked faintly.

"If you were, I'd have let go." He lifted their entwined hands and studied her skin with a mixture of wonder and terror. He glanced at her again, then took a hesitant step toward the bathroom. "Toilet first, questions later," he declared.

.

When he'd slumped back into bed, Tony groaned. "It feels like I got run over by a whole fleet of tanks."

"It sounded a little like that, too," Pepper commented, helping him situate the bedclothes. "But considering you took on Thanos single-handedly, I think you're in pretty good shape." Maybe if she said it enough, she'd believe it.

"Remind me not to do that again."

He spoke toward Rhodey and Bruce, but Pepper answered. "You won't have the chance. We'll be with you next time."

Tony regarded her silently with an expression she couldn't fully interpret. There was fondness and fear and something else she couldn't define. In very Tony fashion, he avoided the topic. "When did Extremis start coming back?"

She wasn't sure Rhodey or Bruce knew the full story, but Tony wasn't explaining so she wouldn't either. "In the waiting room."

"So it's been, what, less than a day." His gaze was unfocused; he was thinking out loud again, so she didn't respond. "Shit. I'm sorry, Pep, I really thought I'd figured that out."

"I know. You did a good enough job that it's been years. I don't know why it happened now." She had her suspicions, of course, but there was no way to be sure. Maybe it was as simple as the worry over his latest brush with death, but he'd been in tight spots before. Maybe it was the pregnancy and all of the hormonal changes that could bring, but what that meant, she didn't know and wasn't keen on finding out.

Tony's look as he studied her face seemed to say that he was onto her, that he knew she had thoughts on the matter, but he dropped it in favor of asking Rhodey and Bruce to fill him in on what he'd missed after catching his flight off-planet.

Pepper listened with half an ear as she curled up in the recliner and closed her eyes. She'd heard it all before; she could afford to check out for a little while.

Her awareness drifted, though she was always aware of the murmur of voices. At one point she thought she heard her name, but her eyelids were too heavy to lift. Tony's chuckle reassured her that nothing was wrong, so she let herself slowly drift toward consciousness when she was ready.

"-tell me Ross didn't see you, Bruce."

"Just because I've been away doesn't mean I've become an idiot. Of course I didn't let him see me."

"It wouldn't matter if he had," she interjected, suppressing a yawn. When she opened her eyes, all three of them were staring at her. "He disintegrated during a meeting. He's gone."

Tony was the first to speak. "Well, that's one person I won't miss. If we manage to undo this thing, can we leave him out of it?"

"Tony," Pepper said reprovingly.

"Can you blame me?" he groused in response.

"Not a bit," Rhodey replied, looking at Pepper. He tilted his head toward the bed, and she knew that was her signal.

"Tony-"

"So Thor is back, then," Tony said as if she hadn't spoken. "Has anyone heard from Hawkeye?"

"Natasha was trying to reach him when Bruce and I left. I don't know if she's succeeded."

"Right." Tony seemed to be studying his feet, then he abruptly turned his full attention on Pepper. "Let me guess, Cap is getting the old gang back together to figure out what to do about Thanos and all of you want me to play nice and share my toys."

"You've already shared your toys," Pepper said, her eyes flicking toward Rhodey and Bruce before returning to Tony. "But yes, Captain Rogers expressed a desire to hear your ideas about Thanos. That was the second thing I was going to tell you."

The calculating expression on his face hadn't been aimed in her direction before, so it made her uneasy. "What was the first thing?" That bland, uncaring tone was normally used on tiresome salespeople and board members who just wouldn't shut up.

"T'Challa's sister invited you to come to Wakanda to be healed. I don't know what they can do, but if it helps you recover faster . . . " she trailed off, aware that he wasn't really listening anymore anyway.

"Wakanda, huh?" he mused. There was maybe a minute of silence of her studying him and him studying his feet before he spoke again. "You want me to go."

"Yes."

He nodded decisively. "Good. Because there's no way I'd turn down the chance to see vibranium in its natural setting. Possible healing is just a perk." He looked over at her again. "Why were you worried about telling me? Because of what happened with good ol' Cap?"

"That's part of it," she allowed.

"What's the rest?" He sounded genuinely uncertain.

"I'm going with you."

"Huh, okay. Wouldn't have pegged this as something you'd be interested in, but if it makes you happy I know better than to tell you no."

She knew he didn't get it by the off-handed way he spoke, but that was of no import. All that mattered was that she was one step closer to joining the effort against Thanos.

And if the Wakandans could help Tony, maybe they'd also be able to explain what was going on with Extremis. And also confirm for good whether or not she was actually pregnant. She'd seen the positive tests with her own eyes, but Tony's conviction when he'd woken up from the nightmare had her doubting everything, especially since she wasn't experiencing any of the common symptoms that she'd spent at least an hour studying while Tony was in surgery.

If she was pregnant, going off to fight Thanos wasn't a given even though her gut told her it was the right path. Her gut had never been wrong, and yet . . .

She had the option to stay behind, to use her position and her intelligence to help society recover from this heavy blow. Letting Tony go off to fight was old hat by now, though that didn't mean she liked it, and letting him go off knowing he might not come back had been her reality ever since New York.

Adding a child to the equation would only increase her anxiety about the potential of having to live without Tony. But if the mission failed-as it was almost certain to do-at least Tony would die knowing that she and their child were safe.

Assuming Thanos decided not to lash out in response to being attacked.

There were no guarantees that life on Earth would continue as it was even in its limping form, not after a single snap of the fingers wiped out half of everyone.

Could she bring a child into such a world with a clear conscience? Knowing that, at any moment, she or the child might disappear into dust? That all they had worked so hard to bring back to something like normal might be torn down in an instant?

Surely it was better to fight back, to make the monster pay for his deeds even if all they managed to do was kill him and then return home to a much emptier Earth. At least that way they could be certain no similar calamity would befall them in the future.

If she went, and they failed, she and Tony would almost certainly be dead.

If she went, and they killed Thanos, she and Tony might be alive or dead. If forced to make a bet, she'd put her money on Tony dying while she survived. It's what he would prefer.

If she didn't go, and they failed, she would be alive. At least for the moment. Tony would be dead, because he wouldn't stop fighting until he was no longer capable of doing so and Thanos was unlikely to spare his life twice.

If she didn't go, and they killed Thanos, Tony might be alive or dead.

If she didn't go, and they managed to undo everything, she'd be alive and regret that she didn't help even though she had the suit and Extremis to protect her. Unless undoing everything meant she had no idea what happened. There was no way to know, so better to assume she remembered. She knew what guilt could do to a person. And if she really was pregnant, there was no way to know what would happen when everything was undone. Tony might be alive or dead in that scenario.

If she went, and they managed to undo everything, she'd probably be alive while Tony may or may not be. To achieve this best of all possible outcomes, her gut said they needed as much help as they could get. Tony had already proven that his suit was capable of standing up to Thanos; surely having two such suits in play would improve their odds. But Tony would protect her at the cost of his own life in most any situation, especially if she was pregnant . . . and so she was back at the beginning again.

This circular line of reasoning had become a familiar one ever since Rhodey told her they were going to go after Thanos. And she still didn't have a good answer for why it felt so essential that she be at Tony's side for the fight. Her only real argument was strength in numbers.

And she didn't want to lose him. Twice he had gone into space and almost not returned; she was terrified there would be no coming back from a third time and she wasn't sure she could live with that even if Thanos was defeated in the process.

"Pep? Pepper?" Tony's voice intruded on her thoughts.

She looked up at him and was startled to see he looked worried. "What's the matter?"

"I should be asking you that. You were starting to glow again."

By the time she looked, her skin was back to its normal hue. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"That's usually my line," he said, his tone teasing but his expression somber. "Are you having flashes of brilliance I should know about?"

"That's your job." She smiled tentatively and stood, stretching as she sighed. Tony was, predictably, distracted by the move, his eyes skimming the length of her body. "Do you need more water or anything while I'm up?"

"No, I'm good, honey. Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" She didn't wait for a response to her exasperated question before she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

When she re-emerged, Tony patted the bed with a hopeful look on his face. "I think we both could use a nap."

"Do you need to go first?"

"No, I got up again while you were out of it. I'm good for a while."

"Where are Rhodey and Bruce?" She should have noticed their absence sooner. She was really slipping.

"Roaming the hall. Bruce was restless and Rhodey was getting stiff. They're nearby, we'll be fine."

She went to the doorway and peered out, seeing them at the other end of the hall, turning around for the return trip. Reassured, she went back to the bedside, where Tony was lamenting, "She didn't believe me, Friday. Why wouldn't she believe me?"

"I couldn't say, boss," Friday replied dryly.

"Say, Friday, start production on a replacement set of nanoparticles. I'm going to need to restock."

"Already in progress, boss." Tony seemed taken aback for a split second, then he raised an eyebrow in Pepper's direction. "You knew I'd agree to go to Wakanda."

"I knew you wouldn't want to go unprotected any longer than you had to. Wakanda had nothing to do with it."

"You are too good for your own good, Ms. Potts," he said fondly.

"You don't need to butter me up, I already said I'd marry you." She kissed him briefly, and his hand on the back of her neck kept her there for another before he let her pull away.

"Ah, but until it's done, there's time to take it back." He tried to make it sound teasing, but there was a note of melancholy in his voice, as if he truly expected for this happiness to be yanked away from him.

She settled her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He kissed her hair and sighed. "I love you, too," he said drowsily.


	6. Chapter 6

"I will help you defeat Thanos," Wong declared after a moment of silence that seemed to last eons.

Tony's shoulders rose and fell as he sighed, and Pepper squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Bruce had cautioned them that Wong might not be willing to abandon his post guarding the Sanctum, which seemed to refer to the odd old house where he'd brought them upon leaving the hospital.

Wong continued, "I must arrange for someone to take my place before I leave. Where should I meet you?"

They hadn't talked about that. Pepper exchanged a glance with Rhodey and was about to answer when Tony beat her to it. "Ultimately we'll all end up in Wakanda, so you might as well head there."

"Shouldn't some of us go with him?" Bruce asked.

"That depends on when he goes. It's better not to assume he's willing to continue opening shortcuts for us willy-nilly," Pepper said. "Especially since we still need him to get us back to the compound."

Wong bowed a little in her direction. "I will call you when I am free and the details will arrange themselves. Are you ready to depart?"

Pepper looked down at Tony from her perch on the arm of the couch where he'd collapsed as soon as they were through the first portal. What little color he'd regained from the blood transfusion and a day of rest at the hospital had disappeared as she and Bruce helped him limp from the front door of the hospital to the alley where Wong's doorway awaited them. She could tell he was in significant pain despite whatever medication he'd received right before being discharged. Even so, he was shifting in his seat in preparation to stand and she nodded to Wong as she gave Tony a hand up. "Thank you, we'll go now. And thank you again for the handkerchief."

"My pleasure, Ms. Potts," he said, already summoning the yellow-orange sparks of magic.

This doorway led to the first floor of the compound, just inside the front entry. Pepper hustled Tony through, grateful that they weren't far from the elevators. No one was there to receive them, but she hadn't expected anyone. She hadn't known when to tell May to expect them, so she'd merely said they'd return before midnight. When the magic doorway blinked out of existence, they were left in the dim half-light of dusk.

Pepper heaved an abbreviated sigh. So far, so good. Now she just had to get Tony into the shower and then into bed at least until she could go down-

"I'm going down to the lab," Tony announced, trying to head for the elevator even though she was still holding on to his arm and wasn't moving.

"You need a shower and you need to rest, preferably in your own bed," Pepper objected.

"I can shower after I restock," he said, tapping his chest piece. "You know I don't like leaving myself unprotected."

He was throwing her words back at her, but she'd done it enough times to him that she couldn't be mad. "You don't trust that I'd protect you?"

"I do. But you shouldn't have to. And the longer you delay me the longer I'm standing here instead of resting."

She scowled at him and he had the audacity to wink. He'd outmaneuvered her again. "Fine," she said shortly.

"We'll just find May and tell her we're back," Bruce ventured.

"Do you need another hand?" Rhodey asked with a pointed look at Tony.

"No, you need to sleep some if you're going to fly the jet back to Wakanda," Pepper said. "Midnight, as we discussed?"

"See you then," Rhodey said with a nod.

"I can rest on the jet, you know," Tony said as they stepped into the elevator and Friday whisked them downward.

"Yes, but you'll have to do it without me beside you. Those bunks are barely big enough for one person."

"Am I supposed to take that as a challenge?" He waggled his eyebrows and smirked and for a moment she could ignore the fatigue in his face and the exhaustion in her bones.

The hallway to the lab was silent and Pepper glanced over at Tony, who was leaning more heavily on her arm. Almost as if he felt her gaze, he squared his jaw and stood up a little straighter. He pulled away from her entirely to enter the code for the door and hold it open, gesturing her inside with a sweep of his arm before following her inside.

"What the-" Tony started, and the sound of eager voices stopped as suddenly as if the oxygen had been sucked from the room.

Harley was at one station, having been arguing across the room with Ned, who was comfortably ensconced behind an array of screens. Nebula was perched on a workbench in the corner, her leg bent up so she could work in an open access port on her shin. Rocket was in a different corner, surrounded by an array of dissembled and half-assembled clusters of machinery, muttering to himself and occasionally throwing things over his shoulder in disgust. He was the sole occupant of the room either unaware of or unconcerned by Tony and Pepper's arrival, and the crash of him discarding a piece of one of Tony's old armors broke the tense silence.

"Who gave you permission to be in here?" Tony demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the room in general.

"I did," Pepper said, striding forward with a confidence she didn't completely feel. "Nebula needed to do repairs, and I gave the boys a few projects to help us out."

Harley looked back and forth between her and Tony, as if uncertain who he should be answering to. Ned just looked happy that he wasn't currently the target of Tony's ire.

"I gave you control of my company and now you're taking over my lab. Good thing we'll have a prenup before the wedding." His words were biting but his heart wasn't in it.

"Not that it matters, since I'll inherit everything when you die," Pepper retorted. "I'm not taking over your lab. We borrowed it. And I couldn't have let anyone in here if you hadn't put Friday under my control without my knowledge when you left."

Tony glanced at her, sorrow in his eyes. "She needs someone in charge or her programming grinds to a halt," he said softly. "And I'm beginning to think you're better at getting her to do things than I am." He cleared his throat loudly. "We can continue this later, Ms. Potts, when we're not in front of the children."

"Hiya, Mister Stark." Harley picked up an oblong dish with a spout at one end and hesitantly approached, holding it out. "Here's your replacements."

Tony's eyes flicked down at the dish and then up at Harley's face. "Good lord, what has your mother been feeding you? You've grown at least a foot since I saw you last." He reached up with both hands and detached his chest piece, then accepted the dish. "Thanks, kid."

Harley beamed even as he retreated a step, watching with fascination as Tony tipped the nanoparticles toward an opening in the back of the unit.

Pepper was equally fascinated. The pool of particles looked liquid and reminded her of glitter nail polish. "You should have shown me how to take that off. The surgeons would've appreciated having it out of the way."

"As long as some of the nanoparticles are deployed, removing it really isn't a good idea," Tony said almost without thinking, focused on his task.

Pepper had a sudden vision of Thanos ripping the unit off his chest during the fight and her stomach clenched. She clasped her hands behind her back to hide any orange glow. "Right. So, Harley, what about the other part?"

"Here, Miss Potts," Ned said, rolling to one end of his table to lift a bracelet-shaped object from a cushioned box. "Friday helped us modify the plans. You can use this separate from your actual suit and press a charm to tell it what to do, or it will meld with your suit to provide reinforcement."

The bracelet looked like a gold coil with shaped red beads alternating with gold round ones, long enough that it wrapped around her wrist three times. She pressed the glove-shaped bead, and the bracelet melted into a gauntlet encasing her hand, the shapes becoming symbols etched into the armor. After studying them a moment, she pressed the coil and the gauntlet returned to its bracelet form.

By this point, Tony had reattached his chest piece and was watching with an eyebrow raised. "You designed this?" he asked Ned skeptically, pointing at her wrist.

"I programmed it. Harley and Friday figured out the design," Ned said quickly.

"Who are you again? You're Peter's friend."

"Ned Leeds, sir. Peter Parker's guy in the chair." He sat up straighter and gave a mock salute.

"Right, you're the one who busted through the Training Wheels Protocol on his suit." Tony gave him a sidelong look. "I should be annoyed, and maybe I will be later, but right now I'm just impressed."

"Were you able to figure anything out in that data I sent?" Pepper interrupted. Tony had perched on the edge of a table, which was better than being on his feet, but she still wanted to get him out of there as quickly as possible.

"Okay, so, that was a ton of data, but we think we pulled out a few interesting things," Ned said, launching eagerly into what they'd been doing with the combined data from the three suits that had fought Thanos.

Pepper had suspected there might be something to learn from the encounters with the titan and whatever Infinity Stones he'd used, and from the sound of it, she'd been right. In particular she was interested in the segments where the suits had encountered streams of energy they couldn't quantify-those would be the stones, she'd stake her engagement ring on it.

"Hey!" Tony called across the room in the midst of the explanation. "Put that down! What the hell do you think you're doing with that armor?"

"Trying to make something useful out of it," Rocket retorted, still clutching the gauntlet he'd just ripped off one of Tony's display armors. It was from the reproduction of the Mark VI, Pepper thought, but she was far from an expert on all of the various models.

"Excuse me? I went up against Thor in that armor and held my own, I'd consider that plenty useful."

"Eh, it's cute," Rocket said dismissively, tossing the gauntlet over his shoulder. "They aren't bad . . . for a humie. Now that nanotech stuff, that's more like it. Did she help you come up with that?"

It took Pepper longer than it should have to realize he was referring to her rather than Friday. Tony looked like he wasn't sure whether to deploy his suit and take on the insubordinate creature, or just dismiss it as a talking raccoon.

"No, I don't work on the armor," she said quickly, hoping to defuse the situation. "You're Rocket, yes?"

"Yeah, I'm Rocket. What's it to ya, Iron Lady?"

The nickname felt wrong, but she didn't comment. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do what I'm best at: making weapons. But the stuff you got here ain't helping much."

"I've not been in the weapons business for years," Tony said wearily. "Have you broken into the armory yet? Something there might suit your fancy."

"Armory? Why didn't anyone tell me you had an armory?" Rocket demanded, throwing his hands-paws?-into the air and stalking toward the door. "Point me in the right direction and I'll make sure we're stocked with anything that might help against Thanos." Just before the door, he turned back and looked at Tony hopefully. "You got any of those big machine guns? I'd love like a dozen of those bad boys."

"I'm sure we have machine guns," Pepper said. "Boys, would you take Rocket to the armory and help him pick out what he wants?"

"Wait, you're actually giving me permission to take whatever I want?" Rocket sounded dumbfounded.

Tony looked equally skeptical. She met Tony's gaze as she answered, "We're going to need all the help we can get, both in people and in weapons. If you're going to help fight Thanos, that makes us allies. And since we're short on people, we'd better be well-armed."

"Awesome!" Rocket dashed out of the room, with Harley and Ned following, looking uncertain about the expedition.

"I will make sure the fox does not relieve you of all you own," Nebula said, tossing a screwdriver back into the toolbox with a crash as she hopped off the table where she'd been silently observing.

"Thank you, Nebula. We'll be leaving for Wakanda in a few hours. Bruce will ride with you and Rocket whenever you decide to join us."

Nebula nodded her acknowledgement and followed Rocket's chattering down the hall.

When the doors closed behind the ragtag group, Tony sighed deeply, resting heavily on his hands. "Was a talking raccoon really just insulting my armor?"

"He was more positive about the current version," Pepper said diplomatically. "Come on, you still need a shower."

"Don't think I didn't notice that you cleared them all out of here before you made me move." He stifled a groan as he got back to his feet, then paused to rest his head on her shoulder a moment. "Thanks for that."

His arms snaked around her waist so she returned the embrace. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not in fighting shape yet," he said evasively, pulling away gently.

"You up for a shower?" She wasn't sure he'd stay on his feet long enough.

"If we make it a quickie."

In the end, a shower wasn't meant to be, despite the reassurances of both Susannah and Shelley before they left the hospital that showering was safe.

Pepper thought it might work right up until Tony took off his shirt and she saw the extent of the bandages wrapped around half his torso. "I didn't think to bring anything to redo that afterward," she confessed as they both stared.

"And I don't fancy ripping it all off right now." Tony scratched his head. "If we can do something about my hair, I'd be happy with that."

Hair. She could do that. Right? That she'd overlooked something as essential as more bandages sent her into a spiral of anxiety about what else she'd forgotten in all her plotting and planning.

"Pep? Hey, you still with me?"

His voice was gentle and kind and way too indulgent considering she was standing there frozen while he sat shirtless on the closed toilet lid. His hands were on hers and he kissed her fingers until she took a shaky breath. "Sorry," she said, still feeling breathless. "Hair. Yes. We can do your hair."

He hushed her and tugged on her hands until she knelt in front of him. "Give it a minute, honey. Panic attacks never go away as quickly as they start."

"Panic attacks?" she repeated numbly. "I don't get panic attacks."

"Whatever that was looked near enough to me. You okay?"

Pepper shrugged, studying his hands around hers and noticing the slight tremor. "Are you?"

"We both know I will never be okay. I was hoping you wouldn't join me in that, but we'll make do. We always have." He sounded wistful, almost melancholy.

She rose up on her knees and kissed him softly. "Let's take care of your hair before you fall asleep on the toilet."

He huffed a laugh and this time he released her hands when she tugged them away.

.

Pepper hesitated in the doorway, reluctant to leave Tony sleeping alone. She'd already delayed as long as she could by taking a quick shower to wash everything but her hair and packing some clothes for them both. She needed to go do other things but she felt drawn to the open space beside him on the bed.

"Friday," she started.

"Yes, Ms. Potts," the AI responded as a latticework of armor spread across Tony's chest. "I will notify you if boss shows any sign of waking."

Pepper sighed. "Thank you."

She went looking for May but the boys found her first. "Good evening, Miss Potts," Ned said, feigning nonchalance as he fell into step beside her.

Harley took up position on her other side, and she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What is this about?"

They exchanged a glance, and Ned nodded and gestured for Harley to go ahead. What made him the designated spokesman when he was the younger of the two, Pepper didn't know, but he was obviously uncomfortable in the role, his fingers playing with the zipper on his hoodie.

"Nebula and Rocket said you'd all be leaving for Wakanda soon. We want to come, too."

Her first impulse was to say no without hesitation, but she looked at their hopeful faces and remembered Peter. "What do you think we're going to go do?"

"You'll figure out a way to fix this," Ned said eagerly. "We can help. We didn't finish working on that data, there's definitely more there to process. And- and there's nothing we can do out there, so you've got to let us do something or what's the point of bringing us here?"

"Please, you've got to let us help," Harley said beseechingly, picking up where Ned left off. "There has to be something we can do. I can't just, just not do anything when-" he frowned and stopped, looking down at his feet for a moment before facing her again.

Pepper could guess what he'd been about to say; he'd already told her he watched his sister vanish.

She sighed heavily. She had said repeatedly that they needed all the help they could get; why was the age of these volunteers making her hesitate? They'd lost more in the last two days than she had, so who was she to stand in their way? "Let me talk to May," she said finally.

"She doesn't need us here," Harley said confidently. "We'd only be a nuisance."

"You mean you'd make yourself a nuisance?" Pepper arched an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. She resumed walking before he could answer. "Go back to the lab so I know where to find you when I'm done."

May was in a large pantry-type room off the cafeteria, conferring with another weary-looking woman. Pepper lingered near the door until May noticed her and waved her in. "Come on in, we're just double-checking that the stock records are correct. Let me guess, you're leaving again soon."

"Yes. And I need your opinion on something."

May addressed the other woman. "Thanks, Julie. I'll see you in the morning."

Pepper exchanged nods with Julie as she left the room.

May tucked the tablet she'd been holding under her arm so she could pull off her glasses and rub her face tiredly. "How's he doing?"

"That's why we're leaving." Pepper briefly explained the invitation to Wakanda and who they'd already recruited for the revenge mission against Thanos.

"And you need my opinion?" May said doubtfully after listening in silence. "Before you answer that, do you want coffee or anything? I think I left some on." She led the way into the kitchen area of the cafeteria and poured two cups from the pot before switching the warmer off.

Pepper leaned back against the nearest counter and blew across the top of her mug. "Ned and Harley want to come with us. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why? Because they'd be stuck alone in a foreign country when you lot inevitably head off across the universe?"

"Because they'd want to come with us when we do."

May pursed her lips, then took a long drink of her coffee. "What does Tony think?" she asked sourly.

"I haven't asked, but I know he'll say no." He wouldn't want the loss of another kid on his conscience. Better to push them away now than chance losing them later.

"So he let Peter go gallivanting off the universe, but it's too dangerous for anyone else?" May demanded, her fingers clenching around the mug tightly enough that any other type of cup would have shattered.

"He tried to send Peter home," Pepper replied sharply.

May scoffed. "As if I'd believe that after he dragged Peter to freaking Germany on a whim."

"Friday, access the recording of Tony and Peter and play it from the beginning." She just hoped that hearing Peter's voice wouldn't be too much for May. It had been a hard couple of days.

May's gaze grew distant when Peter first spoke, and they listened together in silence. When there was nothing but background noise after Tony's "Friday, send him home," May looked at Pepper with confusion. "What happened? How did he end up in space, then?"

Pepper sighed and bowed her head, staring at the coffee she wasn't going to finish. "Friday, skip ahead to Tony and Peter on the ship."

Tears welled in May's eyes as Peter explained why he'd stayed with the ship. Pepper set her mug down and clasped May's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, May," she said when the playback stopped.

"You foolish, brave boy," May murmured, then threw back the rest of her coffee as if it was something stronger. "Can I have those recordings?"

"Of course. Friday?"

"Copies have been sent to Mrs. Parker, Ms. Potts."

"Let them go as far as Wakanda," May said, turning away to set her cup into the sink. "Maybe they can think of something that will help, like P-Peter did." She rested her palms on the counter and hung her head for a moment, then straightened, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Teenage boys are nearly impossible to boss around anyway, so it's better if they're your problem rather than mine."

* * *

A/N: I'm traveling next weekend, so the next chapter will be in two weeks (ish).


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm going to have to stay with posting a chapter every other week for now; with traveling and some other RL stuff going on, I don't have enough of a buffer to go back to posting weekly. So the next chapter will be up August 10 or 11. Thanks for reading!

* * *

By the time Pepper made it back to Tony's room, it was nearly time to wake him. Fortunately he'd slept soundly and didn't notice her absence or the shell of the suit Friday used to monitor him.

She sank onto the edge of the bed and weighed the merits of crawling in next to him for a few brief minutes. As if sensing her dilemma, Tony's eyes cracked open and he moved his hand to her knee. "Are you coming or going?" he asked in a whisper.

"It's time to head to the jet," she said, neatly not answering the question.

He sighed and closed his eyes again. "What if I don't want to move?" he asked plaintively.

"I suppose I could carry you, but I don't think you'd enjoy that any more. Maybe even less."

He pushed back the covers and slowly sat up, not hiding his wince. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

It was a diversionary tactic, but she played along. "Not exciting, no. I talked to May, explained that you tried to send Peter home. I think she's less mad at you now."

He paused between putting his legs over the edge of the bed and shifting his weight onto them. "I guess that's good. Is she going to be okay running things here?"

"Yes. She's got everything as under control as it can be."

He nodded and stood. "Are there really so many scary smart ladies in the world, or do I have better luck than most in meeting them?"

"Women have always run the world, it's just that men normally try to take the credit," Pepper replied airily, letting him lean on her a moment while he gained his footing.

"Now you've got me wondering if the gender balance has shifted at all. You packed for us?"

"Of course I did. Women run the world, remember?"

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. She went over to the bags and he looked down at his feet regretfully. "I should have put my shoes on before I stood up."

Pepper laughed at him, then helped him with his shoes.

Despite the shoe setback and Tony's slow pace, they arrived at the quinjet right on time. Rhodey and Bruce were loading a pile of baggage into the jet while May watched from a short distance away, her arms folded across her chest.

"What's all this?" Pepper asked as she stopped beside May.

"You think you're the only one making things happen behind the scenes?" Tony sounded smug, and he walked toward the jet without her. "You've got it all, jolly green?"

"And a few other things besides," Bruce said, passing another bundle to Rhodey. "Rocket said he had permission to bring as much as he thought we'd need, and I wasn't sure how much would fit on that other ship."

"She's bigger than she looks, but we might as well haul some of it," Tony said agreeably. "Pepper and I don't need much space, especially if we share a bunk." He turned back toward her and winked.

Pepper rolled her eyes and shared a smile with May. "Friday will be able to reach us at any time if something happens," she said, her earlier anxiety about overlooking something important cropping up again.

"We'll be fine," May said resolutely, then held out her arms. "Come here."

Surprised, Pepper stepped into the embrace. "I'm sorry about Peter," she said lamely, uncertain what else to say.

"I know. Thanks for everything. Just do me a favor: Don't do anything stupid."

Pepper took a deep breath and pulled away. "I'll try."

"I mean it."

Pepper nodded, then gestured toward the suitcase she'd abandoned. "I should get this on board."

May followed her a few steps, then stopped when she reached Tony.

Pepper continued onto the jet, so she didn't hear what was said, but it ended in a hug just like their exchange had, and Tony looked suspiciously misty-eyed when he slowly came aboard. She helped him into a seat and didn't say a word when he dragged his sleeve over his eyes.

Bruce waved and called, "See you over there!" Rhodey dropped the last of the baggage onto the heap, then slid into the pilot's seat and the jet roared to life.

Pepper buckled into the seat next to Tony and held his hand until they were at cruising altitude. When she pulled her hand away to unbuckle her harness, Tony looked startled and a bit lost. "Hey, let's get you back in bed," she said softly.

She knew he was tired when he didn't make any lascivious comments, just nodded and fumbled at his buckles with shaking fingers. When he stood, she had to help steady him. As soon as she had an arm around him, he went rigid with a sharp intake of breath.

"Tony? What's wrong?"

"Am I bleeding? It feels like I'm bleeding."

She carefully lifted his shirt, but the bandages looked the same as before, both front and back. "It looks fine, do you want me to try to undo it a little and check underneath?"

"No, I just- I must have been remembering, that's all." He ended the sentence with a self-deprecating chuckle.

As if she wasn't worried about him enough already. She quickly prepared a bunk and helped him into it.

Only once he was horizontal did he seem to recover somewhat, taking her hand and tugging her until she was nearly atop him. "Will you be joining me, Ms. Potts?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she protested, eyeing the narrow space between him and the wall.

"You won't."

"Let me find out how long we have."

"Hours," Tony called after her as she headed to the cockpit.

She ignored him, preferring to hear it from Rhodey. When she asked, Rhodey checked his screens, then said, "Yeah, you've got at least four hours."

"Wake us when we're close."

"Oh, so you're giving the orders now?" Rhodey teased. She gave him a stern look and he laughed. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Thank you, Rhodey," she said primly.

Tony was fighting to stay awake by the time she returned. She carefully climbed up, spooning behind him with her arm carefully draped over his left side. "Why am I the little spoon?" he complained drowsily.

"Because you're hurt. When you're better, I can be the little spoon."

He mumbled something else and fell asleep. She was right behind him, a bone-deep fatigue quickly pulling her into slumber.

There were a few times that Tony began to stir fitfully; Pepper woke up enough to soothe him back to sleep with gentle caresses and words. Then he descended into what must have been a full-blown nightmare, for he started twitching and thrashing, his breath coming in gasps. Pepper was startled into awareness when he almost elbowed her in the stomach. She leaned up and over him, trying to reassure him by talking to him and reaching up to stroke his cheek when shaking his shoulder proved ineffective.

He repaid the gesture by grabbing her wrist in an iron grip, squeezing it so hard she could almost feel the bones shifting. The orange glow was there in an instant, protecting her from harm or at least healing it so quickly she was hardly aware of the pain. She pulled her hand back from his face so the only point of contact was his hand, just in case the glow intensified into heat.

She wondered if she could consciously summon the heat, wondered if she could melt things as a means of defense, or if all she could do was heal herself from damage. But what sort of damage? Would a wound like Tony's have healed itself if inflicted on her? How could she find out without risking life and limb?

Abruptly Tony's grip released and he sighed deeply, his eyes finally blinking open. He gazed at her out of the corner of his eye before looking at her hand a few inches from his face. "I woke you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Go back to sleep."

"Then why do you look like you're about to slap me?"

"Oh. Sorry. I was just trying to wake you. Bad dream?"

"I don't often have any other kind."

She cupped his cheek in her hand and leaned over to press a kiss to his other cheek. "Sleep. I'll be right here."

He pressed back into her and closed his eyes again. The remainder of his sleep was uneventful. Pepper's was less so, her anxious questions about Extremis and what it could do and she could do with it occupying her thoughts even into her dreams.

Then Rhodey was shaking Tony's shoulder. "Wake up, we're nearly there."

Pepper roused more quickly than Tony and propped herself up on her elbow to peer out the front window. All she could see were flat plains and trees in the distance.

Tony grumbled and tried to push Rhodey away.

"Believe me, you're going to want to see this," Rhodey persisted.

Tony grumbled some more and didn't seem inclined to move until Pepper extricated herself from the bunk and stood on the deck, stretching cramped limbs. His eyes followed her and he slowly sat up, rubbing his face tiredly. The cheek he'd slept on was creased, and his hair stood at crazy angles thanks to being wet when he went to bed the first time.

Something beeped from the cockpit but Rhodey hesitated. "I've got him," Pepper assured him, moving within arms' reach of Tony.

Rhodey nodded once and returned to the pilot's seat.

Pepper pressed closer to Tony, running her fingers through his hair as he slumped against her. "Come on, you'll be able to see better from up front."

He nodded and let her help him stand. He wavered on his feet a little at first so she let him take the lead on when he was ready to step forward.

Once he was in the seat to Rhodey's right, Pepper patted his shoulder and moved toward the seat across from him, but he caught her arm. "Stay. Please."

She might have teased him again about being a big baby, but the haunted look in his eyes and the way he was clutching her spoke of nightmares and fears he refused to discuss. "I'm here," she said simply.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, releasing her arm and looking away as if ashamed. "You don't have to."

She caught his hand and held it. "I'm here," she repeated.

And so they beheld the unveiling of Wakanda, fingers interlaced, Tony's grip gradually becoming less desperate as the full scale of the city unfolded before them in the brilliance of the midday sun. "Well, T'Challa's continued holding some things close to the vest," he commented dryly.

"It's beautiful," Pepper said in awe.

.

Natasha was waiting for them when they landed, accompanied by a bald black woman with a spear who eyed them suspiciously as they slowly disembarked. Rhodey led the way, nodding respectfully to the spear woman before giving Natasha a brief hug.

Tony drew himself more upright as he and Pepper followed close behind Rhodey. Natasha hesitated and started offering Tony her hand, which he took and pulled her into an awkward hug. "It's good to see you," he said frankly as she briefly hugged Pepper. "So who's this?"

"I am Okoye. I am responsible for the security of this nation."

"Oh, I guess somebody told you I was hoping to borrow some vibranium. I promise I won't . . . while you're watching. Leave me alone with it and I can't make any promises," Tony said, holding up his empty hands.

Okoye's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, god. Tony, stop it. I promise he's kidding," Pepper hurried to assure her.

Natasha looked like she was fighting a grin. "Come on, I'll take you to Shuri."

It wasn't as long a walk as it might have been, from the size of the palace as seen from above, but it was long enough that Tony was starting to tire and leaning more heavily on Pepper. Finally they reached a pair of doors that Natasha led them through, and then down a winding ramp into a lab area that wouldn't have been out of place in the compound or Tony's Malibu house.

A woman with twin braided buns and wearing an orange coat of some kind over her clothing was bent over a table and only glanced their way as they approached. "Just give me a minute," she called.

Pepper felt Tony stiffen as he saw what was on the table, and she didn't react quickly enough to keep him from pulling away from her to stumble toward it. She followed and only belatedly realized she, too, recognized the lifeless figure. She'd known Vision was among the casualties, but she hadn't given full thought to what that meant. The sight made her stomach clench.

"I knew Thanos would have to get the stone from him, but this-" Tony's voice was rough, and the fingers he extended toward the damaged forehead were trembling. Pepper didn't think anyone else noticed how he leaned against the table as if it were the only thing holding him up. She quietly moved into position just behind him in case it was.

"We did not have sufficient time to extricate the stone," Shuri said softly. "I think I can repair the circuitry, but I don't know if I can revive him from the backups made during the removal attempt."

Tony's eyes finally shifted from the wreck of Vision's body to stare at Shuri. "You have backups of his mind?"

"Yes. In a sense. I don't know if they are complete enough. But it seems to be worth a try."

"Damn right it is," Tony said fervently.

"You were his other creator, yes?" Shuri asked with a calculating expression.

"Yes." He sounded so tired. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder, just to remind him she was there.

"I have questions you may be able to answer, but not yet. Come over here and let me look at you, Tony Stark."

Shuri led them down another ramp to a table in an alcove, which she patted before stepping away to her bench to pick through some of her equipment. Pepper helped Tony sit, then kissed him gently while waiting for Shuri to return. Natasha touched her arm and Pepper startled; she'd forgotten Natasha and Rhodey were there.

"I'm going to show Rhodey where he can nap," Natasha said softly. "I'll come back after."

Pepper nodded. "Thank you."

Natasha clasped Tony's shoulder reassuringly before stepping aside to let Rhodey lean in and murmur something to Tony, who clapped him on the back and said, "We'll be fine here. Go and get some sleep, sourpatch."

Shuri waited for them to disappear from sight before turning her full attention to Tony again. "Your shirt off, please, and the bandages as well. Then lie on your back."

Pepper helped Tony ease his shirt off, then took over to take off the bandages that had stymied them the night before. The wound looked deceptively innocuous, all stitched up, though the length of it was disturbing if she thought about it at all. So she didn't.

Tony carefully shifted onto his back and frowned up at the alcove tiles. "I hope you're not planning to steal my kidney and sell it," he joked half-heartedly.

"Of course not. Vibranium is worth far more than a silly kidney," Shuri deadpanned with a wink at Pepper, who suppressed a smile.

After that, the conversation quickly devolved into technical talk that Pepper didn't understand well enough to follow, so she listened quietly and held Tony's hand as Shuri did something to scan his body and the damage within it. There were readouts on the wall and the edge of the table, but she didn't know what normal should look like, so the information meant little to her.

When Pepper looked up again, Shuri was looking at an enlarged image of the areas the surgeons had tried to repair. "Oh, this is easy," she said, sounding pleased. "It will take time, but you will be all sealed up by morning."

"But not good as new?" Tony asked shrewdly, still focused on the hologram above him.

"The body must do its part. Blood loss is best remedied with rest and nourishment."

"Is there a way to work on that while you're doing whatever it is you're going to do?" Pepper asked. "Like an IV or something?"

Shuri seemed to consider this. "Yes, I think so. I will send for an attendant." She turned and typed on a keyboard that appeared on the wall, then vanished again when she was finished. "We can start in the meantime," she said. "It is important that you do not move, so I will put you to sleep."

"Will I dream?" Tony asked warily.

"No, this is more like pushing a pause button in the brain. It's what the television shows call stasis."

Pepper smiled tremulously when Tony looked at her. "I'll be right here," she promised.

He nodded minutely. "Do your worst," he declared.

Between one breath and the next, he was out. Pepper heaved a sigh and watched Shuri's fingers fly over the control panels. Portions of the side of the table rose up and arched over Tony's midsection. "It's like something out of Star Trek," Pepper said in amazement.

"Baba was fond of American television," Shuri said with a wide smile. "It pleased him to say he'd inspired the design."

"Will you have to be standing here the entire time?" She would be there if this kind girl was, but she was short on sleep already.

"No, the attendant can watch it for me once we are absolutely certain it is working. Then I can do other things."

Pepper sensed that Shuri needed to focus, so she remained quiet and curiously looked around what she could see of the lab. When the motion of the girl's fingers slowed, Pepper asked cautiously, "Did you design all this?"

Shuri beamed even before lifting her eyes from her readouts. "Yes," she said proudly, then seemed to falter, the light in her eyes dimming. "I led a team of people, and we designed all this."

"I'm sorry. How many did you lose?"

"Enough. Too many. About half, same as everywhere." She looked up and sighed a little. "Here comes the attendant. We would not have needed to wait, before . . ."

Pepper understood. "When you're finished there, would you be able to help me answer two questions?"

"It depends on the questions, but yes, probably."

A man in white clothing and carrying a bag appeared coming down the ramp. He, too, looked young, and wearied by whatever he'd seen in the last few days. He bowed slightly to Shuri, who waved off the formality with apparent embarrassment. They exchanged quick words in a language Pepper didn't understand, then he set down his bag and pulled out familiar-looking IV tubing.

Shuri touched Pepper's hand. "Come," she said, angling her head toward the desk covered in objects Tony would love to investigate. "What are your questions?"

Pepper recognized in Shuri someone who would not pry if she chose to only ask her questions, but she found herself explaining Tony's dreams and everything else..

Shuri nodded as Pepper finished and held up her wrist. "Allow me to scan you."

Pepper nodded and took a deep breath to prepare herself, but it was already done and a miniature projection of her appeared above Shuri's hand.

Shuri expertly manipulated the projection for several moments, then cast her a knowing glance. "Does your second question relate to your unusual heat signature?"

Pepper looked down at her hands, concentrating, and they obligingly glowed orange. "Yes," she murmured. "There's a story there, too."

"Tell me."


	8. Chapter 8

Shuri seemed fascinated by the idea of Extremis and frequently alternated her focus from Pepper to the scan and back again.

"I don't know exactly what it does- what I can do," Pepper finished, also studying her holographic self. "It doesn't seem safe to try anything when one possible outcome is exploding. And I haven't had time to try anything anyway."

"I am not a geneticist, but doesn't appear to me that you possess explosive potential. Would you like to experiment now?" Shuri seemed almost hopeful. "You cannot hurt me."

Pepper was wary and glanced toward where Tony was being monitored by the attendant. "How do you know I can't hurt you?"

"Vibranium," Shuri said confidently. A dark suit suddenly crept over her body, emanating from a toothed necklace Pepper hadn't paid much attention to before. "It will be fun!"

Pepper hesitated a moment longer, but this was something she needed to do, needed to know, so there really wasn't any doubt that she'd agree. She tapped her necklace once. "Friday."

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

"You have an AI in your necklace!" Shuri clapped her hands in delight.

"I have an entire suit in my necklace," Pepper said, tapping it and allowing the nanothings to engulf all but her head.

Shuri was grinning. "Oh, we need to experiment together in the sparring room. Another time, perhaps."

"I can give you both some pointers," Natasha said, striding down the ramp and stopping a short distance away as if uncertain of her welcome. She looked at Shuri. "Will you be taking your brother's place as Black Panther officially, then?"

"Nothing is official," Shuri said uncertainly. "Wakanda needs a protector and I know the suit best. Once the elders decide how to proceed, I will heed their wishes."

Natasha nodded once and turned to Pepper. "Looks good on you. Will you be fighting, too?"

"Yes. Unless-" she looked to Shuri, realizing she'd never received the answer to her first question. Shuri met her gaze and subtly shook her head no. Pepper drew in a deep breath, standing taller. "Yes. I will be fighting."

Natasha didn't ask and Pepper was grateful. She didn't think she could explain without crying or punching something or both. Tony had been right. Again.

"Shall we?" Shuri asked softly. Her eyes looked sad.

Pepper didn't answer directly. "Friday, log as much as you can with as little of the suit as possible."

The suit retracted and the bracelet shifted into something like a fingerless glove on her right hand. "Ready, Ms. Potts."

"How do we do this?" Pepper asked Shuri.

"The original intention was healing, so let's start there." Shuri picked up something that looked like a throwing star. "Where may I cut you?"

Pepper mutely offered her right forearm. She barely felt the shallow cut but she did feel the heat, like a mild sunburn, rise up in its wake. Several slightly deeper cuts followed and were healed almost immediately.

"Do you trust me?" Shuri asked abruptly. "I promise I can heal anything I will do to you if you cannot."

Pepper's gaze strayed to Tony again. "We trust you," she said softly. Then her arm was ablaze and she cried out involuntarily, staring down at the deep gash and watching it seal itself as if her skin had a zipper in it. "Was- was that down to the bone?" she asked weakly, turning her arm one way and then the other, marveling at the unblemished skin. The shock of pain was slower to disperse, but soon it was gone too.

"Yes." Shuri's voice was hushed in awe. "That's incredible."

"What about other types of injuries?" Natasha asked from behind her.

That was all the warning Pepper got before something hit her just above the waist. A bullet, she realized when it impacted Shuri's suit and fell to the floor.

"She shot me," Pepper said in disbelief.

Shuri's eyes were on her middle and she looked down, too.

She stuck her finger through a ragged hole in her t-shirt and found only intact, albeit warm, skin. She turned around quickly. "You shot me!"

Natasha still had the gun in her hand and she seemed impressed. "You know, we almost didn't believe Rhodes when he told us about rescuing the President from glowing soldiers who weren't stopped by bullets. How long have you been able to do this?"

"Two days? I mean, I don't know. When they first injected me, I survived a fall of two hundred feet and punched through one of Tony's armors. But now . . ." she regarded her hands. "It's different now. I can feel it. But I didn't feel it at all a few days ago."

"What else would you like to know?" Shuri asked eagerly.

"When I turn orange, I feel warmth," Pepper said slowly, concentrating on making her hands glow. "Do I give off more heat or is it just internal? Do I need to worry about melting my suit?" It was a sudden thought, one she couldn't believe hadn't occurred to her sooner.

Shuri did something with her bracelet. "Go ahead. Get as hot as you think you can."

Pepper tuned out everything else but the sight of her own hands, one gauntleted and the other brightening until her bones and blood vessels looked like lava beneath molten skin. She closed her eyes and channeled her anger, her anguish, at the negative answer to her first question into the fire coursing through her veins, into the heat she could feel building until it radiated outward.

"Pepper?" Her name barely registered until it was repeated. "Pepper!" She opened her eyes to find Natasha studying her speculatively. "Come toward me. I want to see if you can maintain it while you move."

Pepper stepped cautiously toward her, then flinched and struck out at a dark form approaching in her peripheral vision. As soon as her fist connected she realized it was Shuri, her suit glimmering with hints of purple as she said eagerly, "Hit me again!"

Pepper didn't hesitate and, as her punch landed, a shock wave emanated from the point of contact. It sent her back a few steps, but the heat didn't dissipate. Shuri appeared unmoved and unharmed.

As she advanced on Shuri again, an electrified baton swung toward her; without even thinking she caught it in her bare hand, wrenched it from Natasha's grasp, and cast it aside. She could have crushed it in her grip, but she knew it wasn't smart to destroy another's weapons during what amounted to a training session.

Then it was Shuri's turn again, and Pepper fended off that attack, landing several strikes on the black suit in the process. Natasha advanced as Shuri stepped back and Pepper's focus faltered as they alternated in testing her. Her punches became sloppy and her frustration built, fueling a growing sense of desperation and fury.

Pepper could feel her energy faltering even as she burned hotter than ever, and for a moment she feared she was about to explode. She cried out, then everything went dark.

.

When she came to, she felt unspeakably weary. Opening her eyes seemed like too much, but then her shoulder was shaken lightly. "Pepper? Are you all right?"

She must not have been out for long; Natasha was crouched in front of her and Shuri was hovering behind Natasha, still in the dark suit. "I'm . . . okay." She sat up slowly, then clenched her eyes closed as the room whirled around her. "Dizzy."

The hand on her shoulder kept her grounded. "You just expended a lot of energy. When was the last time you ate?" Natasha asked briskly.

It was a harder question than it should've been. It almost hurt to think. "I'm not sure," she admitted finally. "Last night, I think, but I don't know how many hours ago that was."

"Here." Something that crinkled was slipped into her hand by warm fingers. "Eat. It's already open."

Shuri. Pepper cracked her eyes open long enough to find the open end and bring it to her mouth. It tasted of chocolate and coconut, pressed to the consistency of a protein bar. "No strawberries?" she asked cautiously, even as she chewed the first bite.

"No strawberries," Shuri assured her.

"Thanks. How did I do?"

"Your technique could use some improvement, but I'd hate to be in your way when you get mad."

That response came from right beside her, which meant it was Natasha. Pepper smiled a little to herself; she may have given herself a migraine, but the work she'd been doing with her trainer was obviously paying off.

"Your peak temperature wasn't high enough to melt your suit, but you could do significant damage to people or flammable materials," Shuri reported from a short distance away.

"That's good to know," Pepper said thoughtfully between bites. She'd check Friday's data at the earliest opportunity, but in the meantime that was good enough. Her headache was easing off a hair as well, so she cautiously opened her eyes again.

"Feel better?" Natasha was crouched beside her, a hand still on her shoulder.

"Getting there. I just- it feels strange that I have this- this thing I can do now. I'm not sure what to do with it."

"Figuring out what you're capable of is the first step, and that can take a while. Wanda was learning new things about her abilities until the day she died. Vision, too. And all of us get better with time and practice."

The way Natasha unflinchingly talked about her absent teammates was different than the way everyone else talked about those who were gone. Pepper wasn't sure she'd heard anyone use the term 'dead' for them before. It was always put in terms of vanishing, disappearing, disintegrating . . . though when it came down to it, the end result was the same. Those individuals no longer existed, and that made them just as dead as her grandmother who'd been gone twenty years. But at least her grandmother had the luxury of knowing death was approaching, unlike those who'd been there one moment and gone the next.

She crumpled the wrapping in her fist as she thought darkly about what had happened and why it mattered what she could do now. "How much time will I have to practice?"

"Probably not as much as you'd want," Natasha said with a small smile. "I think the plan is to meet and discuss our options sometime tomorrow, once Tony is back on his feet and Bruce and everyone else make it here."

"What day is it?" She knew it was a change of subject, but she'd suddenly remembered her doctor's appointment. And she needed to make arrangements at SI for her absence. Not that she was overly involved with the day-to-day operations, but in a time of crisis like this, someone needed to be visible and present and it wasn't going to be her.

"It is Monday afternoon, almost three o'clock," Shuri said. "In New York, it is not quite eight in the morning."

"Oh, good. I need to make some calls."

"You need to go and eat real food," Shuri countered. "It will be easier to make your calls when you can stand without help."

Considering that she was still sitting on the ground and hadn't even tried to get up yet, Pepper knew Shuri had a point. And food would probably help with the headache as well. She rose up onto her knees and glanced over at Tony again. "I'd rather not leave," she admitted softly.

Shuri seemed to laugh at her, though she didn't make a sound as she came over from her workbench and held out a black beaded bracelet like the one she wore. "Here. These are kimoyo beads. I can summon you if anything happens. Which it won't."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I swear I'm not usually like this," Pepper said. She was being ridiculous and she knew it, but she couldn't stop the nervous flutter in her stomach at the thought of leaving Tony to wander this strange, albeit lovely, place. "Oh, god, I'm going to be no use in a fight if I can't pull it together," she murmured, mostly to herself, as she fumbled to retract the gauntlet and slip the kimoyo beads onto her other wrist.

Natasha offered her a hand up. "You'll do fine. You've picked up more along the way than you think."

She was going to answer but then she was standing and for a moment she wasn't sure she'd be able to stay that way. Her vision narrowed and her heartbeat thudded in her ears, but then it passed. She took a deep breath. "So where do I find that food you were talking about?"

.

Pepper was gone from Shuri's lab for hours but there was no hint of anything amiss with Tony, as Shuri had predicted.

She ate what felt like her own bodyweight in protein and vegetables and felt immensely better for it. Rhodey joined her just in time to let Natasha leave to meet Clint, who had been retrieved by Thor. Wong called as Pepper hung up after canceling her now superfluous doctor's appointment; Nebula's ship was already en route, so he decided to wait and time his arrival so he'd appear when Bruce and the rest of them did.

Rhodey took her to the room designated for her and Tony's use, all of their baggage heaped in a corner near the door. Rhodey retreated to his room next door and promised to show her around some more whenever she was ready. She changed her shirt and washed her face, then made the call to SI from the privacy of the bedroom.

It took longer than she had hoped, but all of the questions were reasonable and the details necessary in light of everything going on. The conversation with the interim chairwoman of the board took even longer, but by the time she hung up she was confident that everything would run as smoothly as it could in their absence. Not that anything ran smoothly yet, but the company was doing all it could to care for its remaining people and resume some operations.

A brief tour of the palace halls followed. Pepper thought she saw Natasha leading Clint toward the wing where the bedrooms were located, but they didn't look her way and it didn't feel right to call out to them. It had been years since she'd seen Clint and he looked worn and tired. She wondered how much of his family he'd lost.

Then Nebula's ship landed and there was a flurry of activity as the newcomers were shown their rooms and where to find food and the crates of weapons were unloaded and taken to a secure location. Wong seemed to take it all in stride, but Harley and Ned were agog over everything they saw. After exchanging a brief word with Wong, Pepper took the boys to meet Shuri in her lab.

Shuri seemed skeptical of them at first, but their vocal admiration of her devices and computers broke the ice and soon the three were chattering in a shorthand that Pepper didn't understand. It reminded her of Tony and Bruce in Tony's lab, or the multitude of in-jokes that Tony and Rhodey had. It also made her wonder how old Shuri was, and whether her teasing manner with Ned and Harley was the same way she and T'Challa had interacted.

And she wondered if it made more sense to keep Shuri behind the fighting where her intellect would do the most good, but that wasn't for her to decide.

As soon as the boys explained what they'd been doing with the data Pepper gave them, Shuri was quick to jump in. She had data from T'Challa's suit to add to the mix, and soon they were arguing over which stone had which energy signature. They didn't get too far into that debate, lacking enough information to settle the question, and Pepper made a mental note to ask Rhodey and Bruce if they knew which stone had been used on them. At that point, Shuri brought out the schematics of Vision's destroyed circuitry and the trio set to puzzling out what ought to connect where.

Pepper watched from a nearby stool for a while but she was out of her depth and definitely feeling the effects of her incredibly long day. Shuri abruptly appeared beside her. "You should rest. I will make sure they find their way to their rooms."

Pepper hesitated. The thought of going to bed was appealing, though solitude in the room meant for two would be troubling. She wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore.

Shuri nudged her out of her reverie and nodded toward Tony. "The treatment is finished, all he will do is sleep until morning. If you wish to join him, it would do no harm."

The last time she'd checked, which didn't seem that long ago, Tony was still under the watchful care of the attendant. Now the arch thing was gone, the IV was gone, and the attendant had vanished as well. "Will he sleep, or is he still in that- I'm sorry, what did you call it?" She was normally so good with details.

"Stasis," Shuri said without irritation or judgment. "No, he is simply asleep now. The attendant gave him something to help him rest."

Whatever they'd given him, his nightmares could still break through. They had in the past. "Thank you, I'll stay with him."

Shuri shadowed her until she was in the alcove. Tony looked peacefully asleep, his hands at rest at his sides, but it seemed like the table had widened and there was a slight give beneath her fingers as she touched it. Pepper shot a questioning glance at Shuri, who merely grinned and tapped a panel in the wall. The lab noise abruptly vanished and the lights in the alcove dimmed; Pepper could just make out a field of energy sealing them off before the lab outside seemed to darken and disappear.

Under the circumstances, Pepper recognized that her reaction could have been-and maybe should have been-alarm at being unceremoniously trapped by someone they had met only hours before and cut off from the two minors who were technically her responsibility. But it felt like a cocoon, not captivity, and being there with Tony was reassuring. If there was any malice intended, Tony would know what to do, how to get them out.

Pepper startled when Shuri's head appeared through the wall of energy. "The water closet is through that back doorway and to your left. The field will not harm you. Good night!" Her head popped back out of the alcove and Pepper took a deep breath.

She experimentally reached her fingers through the energy field stretching across the back doorway. It tingled a little, but nothing else happened. So she stuck her head out and easily identified the bathroom Shuri mentioned. The most disorienting thing about pulling her head back inside was the abrupt shift in noise, the hum of machinery and the argument about circuitry replaced by Tony's even breathing and the rustle of her clothing as she returned to his side.

She took a deep breath, marshaling her wits for just a few more minutes. Tony's folded shirt was still near his feet; she took off his shoes and her own and arranged them just under the edge of the table with his shirt and her bra on top. For a moment she considered taking off her necklace since no harm would come to them there, but it felt wrong to set it aside.

Pepper gingerly climbed onto the table and arranged herself alongside Tony. It might have been her imagination, but he seemed to sigh and relax further at her touch. She closed her eyes and her utter exhaustion pulled her under between one breath and the next.


	9. Chapter 9

When Pepper awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she and Tony had changed positions: she was flat on her back and Tony was pressed against her side, his head on her shoulder and his arm a warm weight across her middle. His fingers had slipped under the edge of her t-shirt and were gently stroking a small patch of skin.

She finally opened her eyes and looked down at him as well as she could without moving her head, trying to decide if he was awake or not but not wanting to wake him if he wasn't. He sighed and shifted, looking up and meeting her gaze. A brief flash of surprise in his eyes told her he hadn't realized she was awake. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey." After a pause in which he didn't speak or move, just continued studying her, she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine so far, but I haven't tried moving." He shifted his weight, propping himself on his arm to lean up and kiss her.

She caught a fleeting expression of pain as he pulled away and she moved her hand to his shoulder in support. When he didn't say anything about it, she teased, "Your breath is terrible. When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"I don't know, what day is it?" he responded as he looked around their nook. "Where are we?"

"The same place you went to sleep."

"So those aren't walls. Energy fields?"

"Yes," Pepper said with a yawn, then pointed. "Bathroom is over there, through the field. Your shoes and shirt are under the table."

"Are you trying to tell me something? I wasn't planning to get up yet, but if you're saying I'm not welcome to share your table bed, I'll leave." His words were teasing, but his tone was difficult to interpret.

She reached up and cupped his face with both hands in a wordless plea for him to stay. "It's more your table bed than mine and you know that's not what I meant."

He laid a hand over hers and kissed her palm. "How are you? Feeling any explosive urges?"

"Shuri doesn't think I'll explode," she said, noting the way his arm shook as he held himself above her. "Sit up or something before you hurt yourself."

He rolled his eyes but sat back on his heels and she sat up to keep him within arm's reach. "What does Shuri know about it?" he asked with what might have been a flash of jealousy.

"What I told her and what her scanner can see. And we experimented a little. I heal ridiculously fast."

"I'm not surprised, I saw Killian and his soldiers recover from all sorts of hits. They were a bitch to kill." He studied her speculatively for a moment, glancing down her arm to the hand he was holding as if expecting it to suddenly glow. He squeezed her hand compulsively, then spoke slowly. "Did you ask about- about the other thing?"

"I did." She wasn't sure how to say it and from the way he stared at her hand in his rather than her face she knew he suspected the truth. But she needed to voice it, if only to prevent any misunderstandings. "If we want to have a Morgan, we'll have to try again," she said finally, her voice just barely making it past the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry."

Tony took a deep breath, nodded once, then squared his shoulders as he brought his eyes up to meet hers again. "Don't be sorry, it's probably my fault," he said with a quirk of his mouth that was probably supposed to be a half grin but looked more like a grimace. "I've suspected the palladium might have had, um, long-term effects. It never seemed important enough to find out for sure."

That possibility never occurred to her. It was a mundane explanation compared to his original insistence about disappearing into ash. If that had happened, surely there would have been some sign of it in Shuri's scans. Ash would be noticeably out of place in the human body. "I thought maybe it was Extremis," she confessed. "And I'm old enough that a lot of things can go wrong."

"Nope, I don't permit that kind of talk," he said firmly. "If anyone in this relationship is going to be old, it's me. You are as perfect and beautiful as the day we met." He followed this pronouncement by leaning in and giving her a messy kiss.

Pepper pushed him away, laughing reflexively and wrinkling her nose. "Your breath really is the worst right now. Also you're a big fat liar but I love you anyway." Teasing was easy. Teasing was safe. Better to tease around the edges of their losses, great and small, than force him to confront the memories that kept his eyes dark and his face drawn. That would come soon enough, when they joined the others to discuss what could yet be done.

"Do you think that bathroom has mouthwash in it? Or a razor?" Tony asked, scratching his stubble with a frown.

"We could just go to our room to clean up. I'm pretty sure I remember the way."

"I would rather not make this sort of impression on the good people of Wakanda we happen to cross paths with along the way."

"So you'll subject me to that breath but not people you've never met. I see how it is."

She said it in jest, but the look he gave her was solemn. "You've seen me at my worst. A little morning breath is nothing in comparison."

She inched closer and kissed his cheek. "That's true. I hope you realize how lucky you are, Tony Stark."

"Every waking moment of every day, Pepper Potts," he said fondly. "Or should I say, soon-to-be Mrs. Stark."

"Like hell I'm changing my name," she objected as he hopped off the table and offered her a hand down. "We've been over this." She watched him rather than where she was going and nearly stumbled. His other hand caught her elbow, steadying her without any indication of pain, and she breathed a quick sigh of relief. His body, at least, was recovering quickly.

"I know," he said with a grin. "Bathroom over here, you said?" He pointed with the hand that wasn't still entwined with hers.

"Yes, but we need our shoes," she said, trying to tug him in the proper direction.

He pulled her the other way. "Why? It'll be fine."

"At least let me get my bra."

"Why? Those are definitely fine," he said with a leer at her chest.

She blushed and let him lead her to the bathroom where there was, miraculously, mouthwash. Tony did two rounds of rinsing while Pepper used the toilet on the other side of a tiled divider and discovered, to her dismay, that she was bleeding. Her heart beat faster in panic as she wondered what could be going on now, but then she realized it was her period. Only her period. It was nothing. And everything.

If she'd waited less than a day, she wouldn't have needed to ask anyone anything. If Tony hadn't raised the possibility of pregnancy in the first place, she wouldn't have guessed anything had happened and then not happened. Almost happened.

Pepper took a breath, trying to focus. She needed something to keep the blood from noticeably staining her jeans. She could insist that they go to their room as quickly as possible, where she had some supplies tucked in a pocket of her bag, always there just in case. But trying to get there without knowing who or what they'd encounter on the way risked embarrassment.

Shuri. Shuri was female, old enough to have run into this sort of problem. This seemed like the only bathroom in the lab, at least on this floor. There must be something tucked away discreetly but within reach. There weren't many places to look so it wasn't long before she realized the silver panel below the toilet paper was a drawer that held exactly what she needed.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked after the toilet flushed and she emerged a moment later.

"Fine." She washed her hands and face while he took his turn. His sigh of satisfaction at the end was almost indecent and she laughed at him when he came out to wash his hands. "Let me check your breath," she suggested, slipping her arms around his waist from behind.

He was only too happy to turn around and kiss her, his hands starting on her shoulders before drifting down her arms and settling on her hips. He was warm, alive, demanding, and she could have wept with joy that this part of him, at least, had once again returned undamaged despite the new scars on his soul.

"How am I doing?" he murmured against her lips.

"It's an improvement, I think," she said with a show of indecision. "Perhaps I should check again." Her hands were on his shoulders, easily pulling him closer as he eagerly kissed her.

His hands skimmed lightly up her sides, then returned to her hips as he shifted so she was pressed against the edge of the sink. His fingers began working their way beneath the edge of her shirt, then paused as his kisses took on an edge of desperation, his breaths quickening.

Pepper expected his stroking hands to continue upward. She was ready to keep him from pinching her over sensitive nipples, but Tony's hands stopped where her ribcage began and clung tightly, squeezing almost to the point of pain. She broke the kiss in confusion. "Tony? What's wrong?"

His eyes were clenched shut, and he shook his head a little, whether in response to her question or something else, Pepper couldn't say. He rested his forehead against hers for a brief moment then moved it to her shoulder, his body shuddering in her arms.

"Breathe," she coaxed, sliding one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and massaging his scalp. He still gripped her like she was the only thing holding him to the present, which might even have been true, but the ferocity eased a bit, enough that she could take a deep breath as she tried to guide his breathing back from the verge of hyperventilation.

"I- I don't-" he stuttered, and she shushed him, subtly rocking from side to side in an effort to soothe him.

He took a deep breath but didn't relax as he sighed heavily. Pepper pressed a kiss to the top of his head and rested her cheek there after, staring sightlessly at the wall as she ran through the litany of possible reasons for this episode and which reassurances might be most successful. It was always a gamble, but at least her presence seemed to help even when her words didn't.

Tony was first to break the fragile silence. "I was so afraid you would be gone," he whispered, his hands returning to her hips. "I- I couldn't lose you, too."

"Oh, Tony," she sighed helplessly, wishing he would turn so she could see his face but understanding why he didn't.

"Why are you here?" he asked as if she hadn't spoken. "I'm glad you're here, but you shouldn't be."

For a moment, she thought he might have finally understood her reasons for coming with him to Wakanda. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to argue. His next words weren't that at all.

"You deserve better," he declared. "Better than me. I shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have traded that stone for my life, it wasn't worth it. I'm not worth losing so many-" His words stopped as if his voice failed him.

Pepper waited until he'd taken a few long breaths, then waited a little longer to see if he'd say anything else. He didn't, and she didn't know what to say but knew she had to say something. "You can't know it wasn't worth it, it's only been a few days," she said reasonably. "I think you're worth it, and apparently Strange did, too. Maybe he saw something that said you were important for succeeding against Thanos. Maybe he was just trying to preserve one more life in the face of the trillions that were going to die when Thanos succeeded. I don't know. But I can't be sorry that you made it back even if it means I'll have to watch you die gruesomely at some point in the future."

"Well that's an encouraging thought," he grumbled, finally lifting his head from her shoulder to glare at her half-heartedly. "You're terrible at cheery platitudes."

"You wouldn't believe them even if I wasn't," she retorted. "But I meant every word I said."

The dark expression on his face lightened a little. "I know." Then his eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'll die gruesomely? And why would you be watching?"

She raised her eyebrows and tapped his chest piece with a single fingernail. "This. This and your godforsaken need to save the world are going to get you killed horribly someday. It's nearly happened too many times already." She had to take a breath and steel her resolve before forging ahead. "And now I'm saying I refuse to be left behind. I have a suit, I can heal, I'm joining the fight."

There. Done. It felt almost too easy, once it was finished.

Tony opened his mouth then closed it without uttering a sound. His brow furrowed and his gaze grew distant as he seemed to absorb what she was saying and what that meant. "I, um, I never expected you to want to do that. I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say that I can't or I shouldn't and we'll be fine," she said in warning.

He took a deep breath and let her see the fear in his eyes. "I don't know if I can fight while knowing you're in harm's way somewhere else," he said softly. "Especially against him. You saw what he can do."

"Then I'll be at your side," she promised, resting her forehead against his. "In this as in everything else."

He gently touched her cheek, then buried his fingers in her hair. "You continually surprise me. I think I like it, but maybe cut back a bit and give my heart a break, hm?"

"I'm only repaying you for all the grief you've caused me," she said with a hint of a smile.

Tony's expression lightened as he returned the small smile. "How far are we caught up? Your first week as CEO?"

"Not even close. We're still in pre-Iron Man territory. I don't think you realize how difficult you can be to put up with."

"Hm. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know yet," she said mischievously. "But if you behave, that will help."

"Behave? That's it, I'm doomed."

Pepper laughed and kissed him briefly, then pushed him away so she could finally escape the edge of the sink. "We should get our shoes and go to our room."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, opening the bathroom door for her.

Retrieving their shoes didn't take long. Tony watched appreciatively as Pepper took her shirt mostly off to get her bra back on, then ran her fingers through her hair to tame it a bit. She hoped it was early enough that they wouldn't come across many people in the halls.

They left the alcove through the other energy field, Tony letting Pepper lead while he studied the lab with far more interest than he'd shown the previous day. She spied Shuri, Ned, and Harley working quietly at a long desk and hoped Tony wouldn't notice them in his preoccupation with all of the other things in closer proximity. She carefully tried to herd Tony toward the ramp up to the hallway they needed, and for about a minute she thought she might be able to delay the inevitable.

Then the silence was shattered by a whoop. "See? I told you it would work," Ned crowed, throwing his hands into the air in triumph. "Let's go rewire this part!"

"We need to map all of them first," Shuri said with an air of long suffering patience. "Every connection must be correct or it will not work."

Harley started speaking before she was finished. "I think I have the next one, can we test it to see?"

Tony turned to Pepper. "Score another surprise for Ms. Potts," he said, his expression a mix of amusement and displeasure. "When were you planning to tell me you let the children tag along?"

"Only when I had to," Pepper admitted. "I knew you wouldn't want them here."

"Then why did you bring them?" His voice was pitched low so his words wouldn't carry, but it was clear he was very close to being angry.

"Because they asked to be allowed to help in whatever way they could. And May thought it would be better to have them occupied here than bored at the compound."

"You asked May but not me," he said flatly.

"Yes. You had a nearly fatal injury to worry about," she retorted. "Remember, you put me in charge of your multinational tech conglomerate. I think I can handle two teenage boys."

"That's what you think, and then you try to send one home only to have him stow away on a spaceship and disappear into oblivion on a dead planet," Tony hissed, breathing quickly. He looked away from her, clenching his fists and shaking his head before he turned on his heel, disappearing back through the energy field.

Pepper closed her eyes and hung her head for just a moment, then set her shoulders and followed him. "Tony?" she said softly, falling to her knees where he huddled next to the wall, his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his face hidden behind his knees.

He didn't react when she set a hand on his arm, so she left it there, feeling him shudder and struggle to breathe as he fought for composure. It was several long minutes of watching and waiting before he lifted his head and dropped it back against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked roughly, not meeting her gaze.

The anger was back. She gripped his shoulders firmly. "Tony, I promise, I've thought this through. Wong will send them back to May before we deal with Thanos. In the meantime, they're working with Shuri. They're being useful."

"And when they decide they can be most useful by coming with us? What then?"

"I don't see Ned wanting to be in the line of fire. But Harley . . . he'll need to be convinced. Maybe he'll listen to the argument that we need someone here if it all goes wrong and we don't come back." Pepper hadn't thought this far ahead, assuming that Wong sending them home was fairly foolproof. But it was good to be prepared for the boys to resist that idea, so she took a page out of Tony's book and verbalized her train of thought.

He didn't seem convinced, and neither was she. Then, a flash of insight. "We'll put him in charge of Friday. You said she needs someone to answer to. I think he'd take that responsibility seriously enough to stay behind. They both would."

Tony had his thoughtful face on, his head tilting one way, then the other, as he ran through scenarios in his mind. "It might work," he said eventually. "I wish that no surprises thing had stuck, though. I'm tired of dealing with this shit."

"I know," Pepper said, running her hands down his arms to tuck them into his hands as he finally relaxed the unforgiving grip he'd had on his shins. "But I don't think I could ever truly believe that from you. You've never been good with promises and you seem to enjoy surprises."

"Not all of them," he objected after a brief silence. "And there is one promise I plan to keep for the rest of my life."

"The promise you haven't made yet, you mean?" she teased gently, squeezing his hands.

His thumb nudged her engagement ring as if making sure it was still there. "I'll make it now if that will prove I'm serious."

Happy had started suggesting they elope after one too many days of chasing off reporters and she felt a pang as she remembered him withering away before her eyes. If they did it, she was sure he'd be glad, wherever he was, but it felt almost inappropriate to flaunt their happiness while the world grieved. "What happened to wanting a prenup?"

"As has been mentioned, you'll inherit it all when I die, and I don't know if I'll make it out of this alive, so . . ."

"There's no guarantee I will, either," she said quietly. "What happens then?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Scholarships, foundations, trust funds, you know me. It'll end up where it'll do some good."

Pepper suspected at least one of those had Peter Parker's name on it, and another had Harley Keener's. If they all made it out of this alive, she would have to point out that Tony didn't need her to have a kid, he'd already acquired two. Possibly three, if they were counting Ned.

Remembering Ned reminded her of the others in the lab and their projects. It set her mind to racing, thinking about the meeting they'd be having later, about Thanos and what their study of the stones could actually tell them, about Tony and Captain Rogers having to work things out, about all the things they'd have to face once they had a plan.

And Tony still looked so tired, the lines around his eyes deeper than she remembered from before. All that lay ahead of them would only make his worry lines worse and she was utterly out of her depth. At most there were only two things she could do that might make him feel better about, well, everything, and going home was absolutely out of the question.

She hesitated, reaching up to cup his face in her hand, her thumb smoothing over the wrinkles at the corner of his eye.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked warily, gently easing her hand away from his face and interlacing their fingers.

"You," she said simply. "I already know you're serious about this particular promise. Ever since we got together, you've been shockingly monogamous for a supposed playboy."

"Reputations don't always remain true," he commented. "So what do you say, Miss Potts? Shall we find someone to make it official before we go off to our possible deaths?"

Pepper rose to her feet and pulled him up after her. She studied him a moment more, mindful of his uncertain gaze upon her, his anxiety growing the longer she took to respond. "I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"If we make it through, I still want a ceremony like we were planning. I didn't go through all the trouble of secretly buying a beautiful, expensive dress to never wear it." It was a little disconcerting how quickly she was adapting to the idea that her existence might soon come to an end, but the last few days had demonstrated how fleeting life really was.

"Whatever you want, honey, though you should know I will be counting the seconds until I can get you out of the dress."

"That's the idea." She smirked and kissed him tenderly. His stomach growled and she pulled away. "How long have you been hungry?"

He shrugged carelessly. "No idea. I've been a little distracted."

Pepper rolled her eyes and sighed. "You need a keeper."

"I have you."

"Yes," she said fondly. "And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
